


Baby Brother

by chixieme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Gen, Incest, M/M, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chixieme/pseuds/chixieme
Summary: Chanyeol and Jongin are fraternal twins who were separated after their parents failed marriage. After 15 years of not meeting, Jongin travels to China the summer he graduates high school, to where his father and his brother live. His plan was to study college there and to spend time bonding with his family. Chanyeol, however, has a different idea of what "bonding" actually is... and Jongin's life goes downhill from there.





	1. Tremor

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is literally my first fanfiction ever so please be gentle with me and give me criticism where you think i need improvement!!! i love bottom jongin and there should just be more bottom jongin everywhere!!! so here's me trying to provide more bottom jongin for everyone!!! (/^▽^)/ yay!
> 
> fair warning, this story contains incest and a lot of non-consensual scenes, so if you are uncomfortable with that TURN BACK NOW!!!!! there is no point in reading this! also!!!! major douche chanyeol alert. and by major i mean like CODE RED.
> 
> in this fic, chanyeol and jongin are fraternal twins, their mother is korean and their father is chinese. when they separated, chanyeol and their father moved back to china whereas jongin and their mother remained in south korea. jongin was never taught anything more than basic chinese whereas chanyeol spoke korean and chinese fluently.... mmmm that's it for now,, and....lastly...
> 
> to those who are still reading this, i cannot promise regular updates but i will try my best! i am just a new writer who loves bottom jongin and his soft tush and cute nip nops (/ω＼)
> 
> tldr; i do not condone any of the immoral or perverse actions/events that take place this fic and if you or someone you know is in a relationship similar to this, i suggest the relationship be broken off immediately!

A/N: okay so i literally wrote all this on my phone and i have no beta to help me with my errors so please don't hate me too much for my typos and whatnot and i hope you all enjoy this extremely short first chapter (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ 

* * *

 

A harsh tremor shook through Jongin’s body as Chanyeol squeezed his hand painfully hard around his flaccid member, and spoke in a condescending tone, “You can’t even speak or understand Chinese... That means you’re a burden, Jongin. I have to take you everywhere, and do everything for you. So at least make yourself useful to hyung, yeah?”

Chanyeol’s eyes glazed over as he settled them onto the view of Jongin’s soft nipples, and his breath quickened when his large hand rubbed over one soft nub over and over again.

Tears of embarrassment and fear leaked through the eyes of the younger, as his older brother subjected him to humiliation and pain for no apparent reason, “Chanyeol, why are you doing this to me...  _Please_... I-It hurts...”

A sob racked through Jongin’s chest as he lay beneath Chanyeol, his clothes torn off of him, leaving him nude, while his older brother hovered atop him fully clothed, and from the way his jeans looked, fully hard as well.

“How many times do I have to repeat myself, Jongin? You need to call me ‘hyung’. I’m your older brother. You need to show some respect,” Chanyeol said matter-of-factly, and with one last pinch to the sore nipple, he rested his hand on the younger’s shoulder, and his grip on Jongin’s cock finally loosened as his callused hand made its way south. His finger brushed Jongin’s virgin hole, feeling it flutter under his touch.

“ _Hyung_ , I promise I-I’ll learn to speak on my own... And I won’t tell dad if you stop now! _I-I’m sorry, please!”_  Jongin lay a shaking hand on the other’s chest, attempting his hardest to push away the larger body, his other hand on Chanyeol’s wrist trying to pull it away from his entrance.

All at once Chanyeol let out a loud growl and forced his full weight onto the lithe body underneath him and settled in between soft spread thighs.

Grabbing a handful of the younger’s pert ass and gripping the wrist of the hand on his chest, Chanyeol whispered roughly into the younger boy’s ear, “ _Fuck_ , you got no idea how much it turns me on to see you beg and cry.”

His lips brushed against the other’s ear with every word and his teeth grazed the sensitive skin of his neck as he grinded his clothed erection hard and deep onto the body beneath his own.

Jongin’s heart beat like a jackhammer through his ribcage. He could feel the hardness against his ass through the denim Chanyeol was wearing and his warm breath sent goose bumps racing all across Jongin’s skin. He shivered.

“Hyung wants to fuck you  _so bad_ , baby...” His older brother groaned with craze into his neck, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses all over. One of Jongin’s hands were trapped in between him and the larger body above him, and the other was pinned to the bed, near his pillow.

In a state of shock, all Jongin could do was shake his head and mumble a series of ‘no’s, trying to crawl up the bed to gain some leverage and distance from the monster harassing him.

Chanyeol’s head rose up and he looked like he’d just gained inspiration from the Gods, “Baby... how about you get me off with your hands, huh?”

“Your hands are so  _pretty_...” He stroked the back of Jongin’s hand against his cheek, eyes shut in bliss.

“No, I want you to stop. Chanyeol, can you hear me? Get off of me!” Jongin yelled and pulled his hands away with as much strength as he could muster, but he still couldn’t move from under Chanyeol, as he kept a strong hold on his thighs, digging his nails into the soft flesh and pulling his bare body beneath him once more.

Chanyeol seemed to turn a deaf ear to his pleas, unzipping himself, pulling his hard cock out, and sucking in a breath through his teeth. He placed the hand he was holding onto earlier onto his cock and threw his head back letting out a moan as he pulsed in Jongin’s grasp.

“Tighter, baby,” he wrapped his own hand around Jongin’s grasp and moved them in tandem, allowing his precum to slick both their hands, “Fuck. Yes, just like that.”

Jongin’s eyes were shut tight as he let his brother’s cock fuck into his hand. Sobs racked his body as he remembered the events that led up to this moment.


	2. Monster in the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello everyone! i am back again with a new chapter and this time it is longer \\(^.^)/ (crowd: yaaay) and shows some more insight into the workings of a ~monster's mind~! (crowd: oooooooh!) anyway, i hope to upload another chapter soon again but i cannot promise anything ;---; ...ah... i hope you enjoy~~~ 

Chanyeol had picked Jongin up from the airport, seeing him for the first time in fifteen years. Jongin’s hair was a soft chestnut color, shiny locks reaching down to frame his face. He was tanned and lithe, with better than average body proportions and a beautiful smile to boot. They looked nothing alike, despite being twins.

Due to the lack of communication between their parents, the boys never really kept contact with one another, although they did send each other the annual birthday greeting on Facebook, but that was as far as it got when they realized their interests began to differ with the passing of time.

When Jongin came close enough to greet, Chanyeol noted that he had a good five inches over his younger brother, and when they hugged for the first time, Jongin smelled so sweet that Chanyeol almost forgot to let go.

“So, you ready to come home?” Chanyeol’s eyes roamed Jongin’s face for a reaction, “Dad really missed you, he can’t wait to have you back.”

Jongin looked up from his shoes and smiled weakly at the other, unshed tears waiting to fall. He let out a half-laugh half-sob, “I can’t wait to come home.”

Jongin was glad that his older brother had greeted him in a language he understood, easing him into the changes around him rather than striking him all at once with his fluent Mandarin. He fell asleep in the passenger seat to some English song his brother’s CD was playing.

 

*

 

Upon first entering the house and seeing his father, Liu Wei, Jongin burst into tears and hugged him tight, putting fifteen years’ worth of emotion into the tears soaking the older man’s shirt.

When they parted, Liu Wei’s flushed face and wet eyes told Jongin that he was wanted here more than his mother had let on when she told him that he would be moving in with his father and twin brother in China.

“Welcome _home_ , son. It’s good to see you again after so long,” Liu Wei pat Jongin on the back several times and pulled him in for another hug.

“I’m glad to be home, dad. I can’t wait to settle in,” Jongin turned to Chanyeol and smiled softly.

“Go upstairs and unpack whatever you can till dinner’s ready! Chanyeol help him out, will you?” Their father’s voice echoed through the large house as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Sure thing, dad!” Chanyeol responded as he carried two of Jongin’s suitcases and walked up to the staircase

“Oh!” The older male turned around to address the younger, who had almost bumped into him just then, “You’re staying in my room, by the way.”

Chanyeol turned back around and walked upstairs, pretending not to notice the bright smile creeping onto the younger boy’s face, “If that’s okay with you, I mean,” he smiled to himself.

To Chanyeol, the lack of a male figure for his brother to look up to was evident in the way Jongin’s eyes lit up at the mention of sharing a room. Not that Chanyeol minded much, he rather enjoyed the way Jongin was following him around like a little lost puppy everywhere.

“Yeah, that’s cool with me!” Jongin tried to sound nonchalant but even he recognized the zeal bleeding through his own words.

 

*

 

After unpacking and having dinner, catching up with his father and brother was the highlight of Jongin’s night. He discovered that he and Chanyeol would be attending the same university, albeit not the same major. However, that still meant he would be seeing more of Chanyeol on campus and in some shared classes, and not just during the summer breaks like he had assumed. Although they might not have had the same interests, he still wanted to spend time with his brother and get to know him better, and Jongin was not ashamed to admit that despite them being the same age, Chanyeol struck him as someone who stood on a higher end of the social pyramid than himself.

There were still around three months left for the semester to begin, but Jongin couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. Alas, his travel had taken its toll on him and finally, he and Chanyeol decided to head to bed. Jongin walked out of the bathroom and ran his hands through his hair, pushing it up away from his forehead.

“Alright so...” his eyes scanned the room for a potential second bed but found none, “Do I take the couch?”

Chanyeol paused at the bathroom door to face the other, eyes squinted, “There is no couch.”

Jongin let out a sigh and sat on one of his unpacked suitcases, “I know. So is there an extra mattress somewhere... Or?”

“Well, I told you earlier that we’d be rooming together, but your bed still hasn’t been delivered since you got here sooner than father and I expected...” Chanyeol leaned on the doorframe and scratched the back of his head in thought.

“Aah. Guess we should just sleep together?” Jongin suggested, looking at the queen sized bed in the center of the spacious room, yawning wide.

Chanyeol's face reddened without reason at his younger brother’s phrasing, knowing that the sentence sounded odd to him because it was not in his native tongue, and there was bound to be a few misunderstandings at some point, “If you mean sleep on the same bed, then yeah, that's what I was gonna say, too...”

“Fine by me,” was the tired reply he received.

“Alright, get changed ’cause I’m gonna zonk out as soon as I get back. Better find you in bed, we have a long day tomorrow,” he called out behind him as he went to wash up and brush his teeth before bed.

When he got back, the sight that greeted him was something innocent. His younger brother was curled up on the right end of the bed, facing the window on the left of the room, sound asleep. The white shirt he’d changed into had fallen off his shoulder and his lips formed a soft pout that ignited in Chanyeol an urgent need to protect this fragile-looking, young thing laying in his bed at that moment. As Chanyeol got into bed, he noted the way the moonlight shone over his brother’s tanned skin, and the way the branches from the tree outside created shadows over the contours of his face.

He looked ethereal.

When the older male reached out slowly to touch the curve of the other’s soft cheek, Jongin suddenly turned over onto his other side, facing away from the moonlight. And the spell was broken.

Chanyeol was immensely confused as to what had just gotten over him. He brushed his hand through his black hair once, twice, sighed and then turned away from his brother, falling into a restless slumber.

He woke up at daybreak to the younger boy’s back glued to his front, and his arm draped over the other’s waist. His cock was somehow heavy, standing at half-mast and poking the younger in the small of his back and when he looked down to assess the situation, he realized that Jongin was wearing only a pair of tight briefs along with his oversized white shirt.

 _“Fuck!”_ He angrily whispered at his untimely erection, inching away from the warm, unaware body that lay asleep in his bed.

He stopped moving and lay on his back, feigning sleep, when he heard the small whine that came from the other side of the bed. Chanyeol chanced a look at the sleeping boy and saw him mumbling incoherently, as he began to subconsciously slide across the bed to follow the warmth that escaped him.

“ _Hyung_... Xing hyung...” he muttered under his breath as he tangled his leg with Chanyeol’s, still asleep, “ _Stay_...”

He had no idea who Xing was, but at hearing the word ‘hyung’, Chanyeol felt his half-hard cock twitch in his boxers... and the way it left Jongin's lips in soft sighs only aided in bringing him to full hardness.

Chanyeol waited until he was sure Jongin was in deep sleep to get his leaking cock out and stroke himself to completion, all the while relishing in the light grip the younger boy had over his bicep, and the feeling of the other's small flaccid length squeezed against his thigh through the thin material of their clothes.

He came into his own fist, biting his lip to stay silent, the feeling of shame and guilt seeping into his skin because of what he had done.

The feeling didn’t last long when his subconscious began to convince him that Jongin was to blame, whether it was intentional or not, and as punishment for clinging onto him all night and getting him hard for no reason, Chanyeol wiped the spunk from his hand onto the younger’s shirt.

In his mind, Chanyeol felt his actions were completely justified, but a small dark part of himself that he refused to acknowledge took pleasure in knowing that he had marked the other boy.

Chanyeol fell back asleep after that, and to the events of that night, Jongin was none the wiser.


	3. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello again everyone, i’ve come back with another chapter and i hope this isn’t too boring ;---; i will write some more from jongin’s perspective next time and hope it doesn't make you want to FALL ASLEEP with how boring it is....ah..... sorry guys :(

It had been a week since Jongin had moved in with his father and fraternal twin and he felt as if he were walking on cloud nine. The colors in his world were brighter, the stars at night were shinier, the food he ate was better, even the air he breathed seemed fresher!

He had been doing most of the chores around the house seeing as he had no friends or social life and even worse, no grasp of the local language. But he didn’t really mind it, having a place to stay and being with his family was something he woke up feeling grateful for every single day.

Jongin rather enjoyed sharing a bed with his brother, although he would never have admitted it out loud. Chanyeol often made him laugh while retelling the events of his day. His slightly accented Korean made it so much more of an experience to listen to his deep and soothing voice. Despite the fact that Chanyeol was only a few minutes older than he was, Jongin felt a sense of safety and security around him. He felt comfortable and accepted, like he could be  _himself_  around his older brother without being judged.

He had been planning to start Mandarin lessons with Chanyeol that same weekend, and if they finished early, he had promised to take Jongin to a gaming center where they could play video games till midnight. It almost seemed as if nothing could have the ability to bring him down at that point.

Their father did often work late hours, and Jongin felt like he never saw enough of him, but the company of his brother was just as good, and Chanyeol had even been introducing him to all kinds of Western music he had never heard before.

Chanyeol had been a better brother than he ever could have imagined and it had only been a  _week_  so far. Jongin had felt like fate was finally on his side.

To Chanyeol, however, the week passed unimaginably different to what Jongin had gone through. His days felt bleak and there was no room for peace of mind. He felt as if his brother were draining his life force. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t go out, he couldn’t even work on his music without  _constantly_  thinking of the younger boy.

The way he dressed for bed, a large shirt and usually nothing but briefs underneath... the way he always smelled like warm vanilla when he walked past... the way his plump lips would part a little and his eyes would widen in curiosity when he listened in on Chanyeol and their father conversing in fluent Mandarin. And more than anything, the way his body felt  _that night_ , pressed against Chanyeol’s side.

Soft, warm, pliant...  _innocent_.

 

*

 

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes, only half awake. The bed was warm and he didn’t want to leave yet but his shifting caused the other boy to wake.

“Morning, Chanyeol,” Jongin spoke through a yawn, smiling at the older boy before rolling off to the other side to give Chanyeol a full view of the sun shining on his beautiful caramel skin where his night shirt had slipped off his shoulder.

“Mornin’,” Chanyeol felt his cock stir when he saw Jongin stand up and stretch, the small of his back revealed for a moment as his arms rose up. He had half a mind to force himself back to sleep when Jongin suddenly leaned down, bending low enough to touch his toes, his ass sticking up in the air a few meters ahead of the older male. With tight red briefs digging into his ass cheeks, Chanyeol was tempted to grab a handful or maybe pin Jongin to the bed face-down and rub his length up and down that perfect looking ass, but he settled for turning the other way in bed and willing his cock to soften before he decided to face the day.

Jongin, who had dressed in more layers than Chanyeol was used to, already had breakfast prepared when the elder boy walked into the kitchen. Pancakes were on the table and the kettle was boiling. Just as Jongin side-stepped to reach for the mug shelf, Chanyeol had stepped forward to grab a mug, as well, inadvertently pushing the smaller body against the counter. It seemed that bad luck was following Chanyeol around that day as he felt Jongin’s ass muscles clench against his crotch when he tiptoed to reach the shelf above him.

“Oh!” Jongin quickly placed both hands on the counter to balance himself, “I-I’m sorry, Chanyeol! I was about to–”

“It’s okay, I’ll get the mugs,” Chanyeol lay a large hand on Jongin’s waist and spoke through a clenched jaw. Unable to fight the urge any longer, Chanyeol squeezed at the soft flesh a little, realizing the younger was ticklish when he heard him whine and felt him squirm against him slightly. His front was now flush against the back of Jongin’s smaller frame.

“Ah, alright then, I’ll just…” Jongin spoke meekly, lowering his head and attempting to slide out from his cramped position.

Chanyeol, momentarily forgetting what he was there for, stared at the mugs on the shelf, holding a mug in his hand and his other hand frozen while reaching for the second. A sweet vanilla aroma caught his attention and for the second time that morning, he felt his pants tighten as his dick grew against the swell of the other’s backside.

“Uh, Chanyeol, could you­–” Jongin started just as Chanyeol’s mind went into overdrive, pushing himself away from the other boy.

“Sorry. Zoned out...” He could still smell the sweet vanilla in the space around him.

Jongin didn’t pay him much mind after that, nor did he ignore him, and it seemed he hadn’t felt anything strange earlier either.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, couldn’t stop thinking of the way Jongin stuttered out his apology, and how he didn’t push the older male away, even when he was literally stuck in between the larger body and the counter that was probably digging into his hipbones.

How  _docile_.

 

*

 

“Have a nice day, Chanyeol!” Jongin called out from the driveway, arms folded against the cold weather in an oversized crème sweater and cutoff denim shorts, the wind sweeping his shiny locks across his face.

Walking towards his car, Chanyeol could see Do Kyungsoo, the owner of the house across the street, checking Jongin out like he was fresh meat. The possessive streak in him reared its ugly head and he clenched his fist, deciding to walk back the way he came and pretend he had forgotten his something inside the house.

“Jongin, you’ll catch a cold out here. Come inside and help me find my phone, yeah?” Chanyeol had smiled at the younger and gestured his head towards the front door. The shorter male immediately nodded and opened the door to the house, not noticing their neighbor was coming over to introduce himself.

When Chanyeol ‘found’ his ‘lost phone’, he and Jongin walked back outside again and to Chanyeol’s dismay, Kyungsoo had been waiting out on their driveway the entire time, smoking a cigarette.

Chanyeol’s face accommodated a stiff smile, “Can I help you with something?”

The other man, who was shorter than them both, stubbed out his cigarette on the concrete and reached a hand out for Jongin to shake, smiling, “Do Kyungsoo. I live across the street. Haven’t seen you around before.”

Chanyeol walked in front of Jongin, blocking Kyungsoo’s view, and shrugged, “He doesn’t understand Chinese, sorry ’bout that.”

There was a ferocious glint in Chanyeol’s eye that Kyungsoo returned with just as much ferocity.

Although Jongin had understood nothing but the name, he smiled politely and stepped out from behind his older brother to shake the older gentleman’s hand, “Park Jongin.”

Chanyeol had watched the interaction take place, an ugly feeling rising in his gut.

“Right. Park Jongin. Nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo’s hand squeezed Jongin’s as his eyes roamed down the length of Jongin’s smooth, toned legs.

He loosened his necktie a bit and looked straight at Chanyeol, “If he ever needs language lessons, I’m free on weekends. Tell him to stop by.”

Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Jongin’s waist, pulling him in tightly and resting a hand on the younger’s hip, “I’ll be sure to tell him. Thanks for the offer, Mr. Do.”

“See you around then,” Kyungsoo threw a wink Jongin’s way and walked back to his car and drove away. Chanyeol stayed with Jongin to make sure of it.

His hand slid off of Jongin’s hip and deliberately ran across the curve of his ass. He slapped one bouncy cheek and laughed, causing Jongin to startle and jump a little, “Get back inside now, and lock the door... Don’t want you sneezing all over me this weekend.”

He finished it off with a smile, and seeing Jongin’s cheeks flush at the sudden skinship made his blood rush south so fast, his head had started to spin, “I’m just teasing you! It’s what brothers do, Nini!”

“I know that!” Jongin smiled mischievously and smacked Chanyeol’s butt in return, “Anyway, see you later!”

Jongin hobbled back inside with his hand rubbing his butt and peeked out at Chanyeol with a smile, locking the door soon after.

Chanyeol got into his car hurriedly and adjusted himself through his pants, sighing and spreading his legs to squeeze at his rigid cock and release some tension. The feeling of that round ass cheek jiggle in his hand, and the way it felt to press his cock against it were almost painful to remember. His dick twitched and there was a wet spot forming on the front of his boxers, but it was neither the time nor the place to do anything about it.

He was really pushing it that day, but after an entire week of blue balls because of the boy he called his brother, Chanyeol was willing to risk a bit of touching if he could pass it off as brotherly skinship.

He didn’t possess any romantic feelings for his brother, he was sure. But there was something inside of him... something that wanted to defile the younger boy. He wanted to test out Jongin’s limits, see what makes his toes curl, and what makes his blood boil, and use it to his advantage. Wanted to make him cry, to humiliate him. Wanted to  _own_  him.

He self-diagnosed this feeling as an attitude problem.  _Sadistic tendencies_ , he saw it being described on TV once. He knew he was a sadist to an extent, but it was almost like his brother was  _asking for it_  with the way he looked and the way he moved. Like maybe he  _wanted_  Chanyeol to hold him down and fuck him raw.

Chanyeol knew it was wrong to feel this way about a sibling. But having not seen his twin for more than a decade and then having him waltz back into the picture with all his tanned skin and long legs and cock sucking lips, Chanyeol thought maybe his situation was the exception to that rule.


	4. Strawberry Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello readers ;u; i am back after so long, and i have a new chapter for u guys. sorry for the long wait. i don’t know if it’s a good chapter or if it is worth the wait but :( it was a little hard to write cause i needed to set the scene before ~getting into the dirty details~ u kno. also uni has been eating away at my soul and chankai is the only reason i am alive rn ;A; ....uni is hell..... anyway, please try to enjoy, i will be back with more action hopefully soooon! :D oh and if it is not too much to ask, i'd love to receive your comments and upvotes :3 thank you~~~

Jongin had woken up Saturday morning genuinely excited for the day since Chanyeol would be taking him out for their study date that afternoon. Because their father had left on a week-long business trip, it was just him and Chanyeol at home for the weekend. Not wanting to wake the older boy after he had been working so hard on his music composition, Jongin washed up, showered, and dressed himself quickly and as quietly as he could. He chose to wear a loose pink sweater and knee-length washed out denim shorts, and headed to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for the two of them, eventually deciding on blueberry pancakes. Jongin wondered what his mother must be doing at home all alone, and a pang of guilt struck through him, as he stared at the pancakes, his mind suddenly elsewhere.

“Why so serious?” Jongin heard his brother’s teasing tone and lifted his head up to offer a weak smile. Chanyeol was in black skinny jeans and a soft gray hoodie, his fragrant cologne spread throughout the kitchen and Jongin’s heart rate started to pick up subconsciously. He had somehow acquired a pavlovian response to his ex boyfriend’s cologne and he recognized the scent immediately.

“It’s nothing, just thinking of mom…” Jongin mumbled, setting his dish in the sink shakily. He heard his brother hum in response, obviously not knowing what to say, but Jongin couldn't hold it in any longer. He braced his hands over the edge of the sink as tears filled his vision.

“I just really miss her; I’ve never been away from her this long… I miss home so much. Y’know, she’d cook the best bibimbap after I got home from dance rehearsals and… She’d make dakjuk whenever I came down with a cold and…” A tear made its way down Jongin’s cheek he stopped speaking only then, afraid that he would sound too pathetic and his eyes squeezed shut in shame when a sob let out. To his surprise, his brother sidled up to him and turned him around, wrapping his arms around the younger.

His scent washed over Jongin and reminded him of home. The only reason he broke up with his ex-boyfriend, Yixing, was because they had both agreed that a long distance relationship never seemed to work out for anyone. Although they still regularly spoke to one another, it wasn’t as intimate as it was before, and Jongin suspected it never would be. He nosed the soft fabric and tried to will himself to stop crying. 

“It’s okay to miss her. You don’t have to hide it from me, alright?” Chanyeol’s voice warmed Jongin’s heart and he clung onto him harder, feeling his brother rub a hand up and down his back as his tears left dark spots in the gray hoodie. He was ashamed because his father and brother had taken him into their own home without a question, yet there he was, whining about how much he wanted to return to his mother, as if he were a child.

“I’m sorry about that,” Jongin laughed and unclenched his fists from Chanyeol’s hoodie, stepping back and wiping his eyes with his sleeve, “I just ruined our whole day, didn’t I?”

“Don’t talk like that,” Chanyeol lifted Jongin’s face up with a finger below his chin, and carefully wiped stray tears away with his thumb, “Hyung is here to take care of you, okay?”

Chanyeol smiled and felt something inside his heart shift when Jongin smiled back, wet eyelashes still clinging to each other and the tip of his nose flushed pink.

 

*

 

Their car ride was filled with good music and Chanyeol’s own special version of ‘warm up lessons’, which included speaking random Chinese phrases at Jongin and then asking him how much of it was actually understood. Jongin admitted that he didn’t understand much but it only added to the fun he was having. Despite the feeling that he had spoiled their day too early on, the younger boy found that Chanyeol was persistent in getting those lessons done today. Chanyeol pulled over at an ice cream parlor nearby and killed the engine.

“Ice cream?!” Jongin turned to look at the older boy with a smile, “I forgot ice cream even existed anymore, oh my God... I hope they’ve got strawberry.”

Jongin bit his lip, already salivating over the thought of the delicious creamy treat before a hand slapping his thigh pulled him out of his stupor, “Hey, c’mon, get your stuff and let’s go in. Chinese first, ice cream later, alright?”

Jongin laughed at Chanyeol’s strict tone, “Okay.”

Chanyeol opened the passenger door for Jongin while he was busy gathering his pencil case and books and the younger muttered a ‘thanks’ as he tried to balance the two heavy text books and his pencil case and notebook. Chanyeol smiled to himself, a secret dimple revealing itself. He found it cute to see Jongin hugging all the different colored material to his chest and watching him struggle to balance the books their father had given him. In reality, Chanyeol found it quite endearing that Jongin couldn’t even understand a simple Chinese phrase, and this only further ignited his “over-protective instincts” as he liked to call them. He pulled one of the heavier books out of Jongin’s grasp and the younger smiled thankfully.

Finally setting his things down on a table, Jongin sighed in relief at getting rid of the heavy burden, while Chanyeol stood a short distance behind him, ready to place a heavy text book down as well. Chanyeol tried but couldn’t keep his eyes off of the younger’s round backside, especially with how he had slightly bent over to set the books down, in extremely fitted shorts no less. Chanyeol’s self-restraint was hanging by a thread.

 

*

 

Walking back from the counter, Chanyeol carried a vanilla milkshake in his hand and Jongin held a pink, strawberry flavored ice cream in his, a reward for a job well done. Jongin pushed the books onto the seat opposite his own, and Chanyeol slid into the U-shaped booth after Jongin, seating himself beside him.

“I don’t really get why mom didn't ever teach you Chinese,” Chanyeol’s tone was questioning as he watched Jongin mouth at his ice cream cone after their session was over, “I mean, I remember her and dad speaking it all the time, so it isn’t as if she can’t understand it, y’know?”

Jongin sucked at the tip of the ice cream, pink cream smearing over the corners of his lips, his eyes pensive as he watched Chanyeol sat to the right of him, “Well, I didn’t really want to say it like this, but mom really tried distancing herself from dad in any way that she could.”

The hesitation was clear in his voice but Chanyeol pushed for more, “What do you mean? Distancing, how?”

“I-I don’t know,” Jongin looked down at the table, slowly licking at the ridges of the spiral shaped ice cream, “She said weird stuff like, she always wished she had custody over you as well, so that... So that we could all live together... Without dad. And…”

Chanyeol stopped drinking his milkshake, his blood suddenly running hot, “And?”

Jongin set the hand with the ice cream down on the table and began to fidget with the hem of his shorts, “And just... Doing weird stuff like ripping up photos of him and telling me that I shouldn’t even think of meeting up with him or with you. She said you would be exactly like him, a womanizer or a drunk, and that I ‘shouldn’t associate’ with either of you.”

The way Jongin said it made it sound like the sentences were brainwashed into him, rather than sounding like words that would come from a mother. After Chanyeol stayed silent for some time, Jongin felt paranoid and looked up to see his brother with his jaw clenched, staring outside the glass store front, “How could you call a person like that your mother?”

Jongin shook his head, realizing he should’ve kept his mouth shut. He placed his hand atop Chanyeol’s, nervous, “But, she’s your mother too!”

“She’s no mother of mine. Dad raised me all by himself, no thanks to her,” he scoffed.

“Dad was right... I should’ve believed him when he said she’s a fucking whack job,” he pulled his hand from under Jongin’s and got up from his seat.

“Chanyeol, listen. All that stuff she said, it doesn’t matter to me,” Jongin sounded pathetic, even to his own ears, “You and dad have been the only reason I feel like I fit in here. You’ve been helping me more than anyone and dad bought me all these books, I can’t thank you eno—”

“Get your books, we’re leaving,” Chanyeol’s voice was cold and Jongin suddenly felt so embarrassed. He could sense the eyes of the other customers boring holes into his back, some curious, some judging, some sympathizing, as he picked up the heavy books and ice cream and walked out after the older boy.

Chanyeol honked several times, signaling Jongin to walk faster across the parking lot as he struggled not to drop anything. His books slid to the footrest beneath his chair and apologies began to spill from his mouth as soon as he was seated inside, “Chanyeol, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound like mom hates you guys.”

The car sped out of the lot and onto the road leading home, and Jongin’s ice cream was starting to melt onto his hand and wrist, “She just thinks she’s looking out for me, but this hasn’t affected my opinion on you or dad, I love you both, more than you know. I-I’d do anything to make you see that, Chan—”

Something cold dripped onto his leg and seeped into the material of his jeans, interrupting Jongin's train of thought, “Oops.”

A few moments later, Chanyeol looked over when he realized Jongin was being uncharacteristically silent, and saw the younger boy with pink spattered all over his denim covered thighs. Jongin was sucking and licking at his hand and wrist, his sweater sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

When the car screeched to a halt, Jongin’s eyes moved towards the elder, and his lips, now red and shiny, slowly stopped their actions, “…Sorry."

Chanyeol pulled over, and facing the younger boy, he sucked his teeth in annoyance, “How the hell did you manage to do this?”

Jongin eyes were focused on his own lap in shame, “I’m sorr—”

“Fuck’s sake…” Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair. “Did you get any on the seat?” Jongin whined out of fear as Chanyeol grabbed each of his thighs and roughly spread them apart to check the seat underneath, some of the sticky wetness on the denim clinging to his fingers. Chanyeol squeezed and Jongin’s eyes shut tight, thinking his brother’s sudden movement would end in a punch aimed at him.

The warmth of Jongin’s soft thighs spread to Chanyeol’s palms and his cock began to stir in excitement, “Nothing here, good.”

Jongin let out a sigh too soon, as Chanyeol’s hands slid further beneath his thighs down to his ass, and he accidentally released a shocked whimper at the sudden contact, not expecting the touch, “Relax… Just checking a bit further.”

Ashamed of his carelessness, Jongin’s eyes began to water in embarrassment, the tips of his ears turned red, “Sorry... I’ll clean everything up as soon as we get home, I promise.”

“It’s mostly clean, just give me that ice cream or you’ll make even more of a mess,” Chanyeol took the cone out of Jongin’s hand and wiped his thumb over the pink smear at the corner of the younger’s lip, putting it into his own mouth and tasting the treat.

“I could’ve done that myself…” Jongin claimed softly, wiping at his mouth with his clean hand to get any more excess off.

“Jongin, you can’t even hold an ice cream cone without dripping everywhere. It’s okay to let hyung help sometimes,” Just as Chanyeol found the wet wipes in his glove department, some of the ice cream melted over his own skinny jeans.

“Chanyeol!” Jongin quickly cupped his hands under the ice cream cone, positioning them dangerously close to Chanyeol’s crotch.

Chanyeol hurriedly threw the ice cream out of the window, but before he knew it, Jongin had grabbed the wipes out of his hand and had begun rubbing them over the stains on Chanyeol’s jeans, right over the inner seam.

“Yah!” Chanyeol stilled the small hands gently kneading at him right near his junk.

“Are you still mad at me? It’s all my fault, I’m sorry... I’m such a slob. I always make a mess out of everything. And now I got it all over you too... I’ll do the laundry as soon as we’re home." Jongin was barely holding his tears back when Chanyeol finally looked at him.

“Jongin, it’s fine. I’m not angry, not at you anyway,” He pat a few wipes over Jongin’s thigh and tried to smile, his dick straining underneath his boxers, “Let’s just go home and clean up, okay?”

Jongin nodded and kept silent for the rest of the ride. 

 

*

 

Chanyeol parked his car in the driveway and headed inside with Jongin in tow. After jacking off in the shower to the image of Jongin’s lips around his dick instead of an ice cream cone and getting into more comfortable clothes, he took a dry dish rag and a bucket of soapy water from the kitchen and walked back out, only to be greeted by Jongin’s plump ass protruding proudly from the door of the passenger seat.

The younger was now wearing clean clothes, a pair of jogging shorts and a loose singlet, and from Chanyeol’s line of sight, he could clearly see the bottom of the younger boy’s ass cheeks peeking out against the stark white of his shorts. He was probably cleaning the seats since Chanyeol could spot his elbow working vigorously and his ass wiggling every now and then.

“So you beat me to it, huh?” Chanyeol exclaimed setting the bucket down on the ground beside Jongin, who gasped and shot up, hitting his head on the roof of the car in the process.

“Ow!” Jongin stopped trying to shimmy out of the passenger door and simply lay there with his hand on his head, sucking air through his teeth to subside the pain, “You scared me! Don’t sneak up on me like that again.”

Chanyeol couldn’t contain his laughter and grabbed onto Jongin’s hips, pulling him up and out of the car, feeling the warmth of his skin against his palms.

“Who said you could talk back to your older brother like that?” biting his lip, he slapped Jongin’s thigh, feeling the weight of it in his hands, “Answer me.”

Jongin held onto the seat, kicking out against the other boy, as he spoke with laughter in his voice “Hey! Stop dragging me out, it’s comfy in here.”

Chanyeol let go of Jongin’s hips and wetted the dry rag he had left on the floor, “Oh, is it really? Can I join you then?”

Without invitation, he crawled in beside the tanned boy and squeezed the wet rag all over Jongin’s singlet, as the younger boy gasped and spluttered at the water drenching his shirt.

“You did not just do that!” He exclaimed dramatically, eyes open wide as he smacked at Chanyeol’s face with his own rag. Jongin’s nipples were hardening against his wet shirt and the cool evening temperature, and although Chanyeol was laughing, he was definitely taking notice of them.

“Move! How tall are you, anyway? Freaking giant!” He shoved at the older boy jokingly, and giggled, “I’m getting out of here.”

Jongin’s skin was breaking out in goose bumps and from this proximity, Chanyeol could see the flecks of hazel in Jongin’s brown eyes, illuminated by the lights in the driveway.

“Well, I’m taller than you!” Chanyeol retorted, watching Jongin slide himself slowly along the seat, his wet body rubbing against his own in the small space, “Why do you ask? Jealous?”

Jongin, now with both feet on the ground, pulled the taller boy out by his feet and smirked, “You wish! I don’t even care about height. Besides, my ex was way shorter than you.”

Jongin cocked his eyebrow at the other and turned to walk back to the front door while Chanyeol stood there, dumbfounded, “Ex? Boyfriend?”

“Yeah. Let’s go back inside, it’s getting cold out,” the younger picked up all the rags and the bucket and walked barefoot back into the house, his slight frame pronounced with the see-through fabric of his damp shirt.

With all that had happened that day, the dripping ice cream, the provocative shorts, and especially Jongin clarifying that he was into guys… Chanyeol was a hundred and ten percent sure that his younger brother was trying to seduce him. It all made sense now, Jongin was lonely and single and was now vying for any male attention, including his own brother’s. And that’s exactly what Chanyeol would give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so..... as you can see.... one second chanyeol is a sweetheart, and the other second he is being a complete creep... this might remind you of previous chapters where chanyeol says he looking for any advantage to hold over jongin... to use any information against him in order to get what he wants. he is somewhat unstable and jongin is like the trigger that sets off the trap. :O suspense!!!!! see u next chapter hehehhe :3


	5. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello children of sin!!!!! hahaha im playin with you kids hhehehe! i'm back! okay so: nothing too steamy yet;; we are juss building up the pace.... but it shall happen soon.....chanyeol is so messed up i feel bad for doing this to poor nog;;; literally.....he’s just a tiny babe. a babe who doesn’t yet kno ~the evils of the world~ ..... this chapter contains ??? dubious consumption of alcohol ??? you have been warned! D: 

Jongin didn’t really ever ask Chanyeol where he worked but he assumed it wasn’t a full-time job because Chanyeol was home by noon more often than not, and he usually spent that time working on his music.

It was still the weekend, though, so none of these thoughts went through Jongin’s mind, instead he was thinking of what kind of popcorn and snacks Chanyeol would like best. The elder had put Jongin in charge of snacks and said he would be responsible for the drinks, since Chanyeol had dubbed that night to be ‘movie night’. He was excited since he and Chanyeol had never really watched anything together, and wanted to impress his older brother with his snack skills, if that was even a  _thing._

Jongin rummaged through the cupboards in the kitchen and found a few microwaveable packets of popcorn, as well as some M&M’s and Skittles which he knew Chanyeol liked. Preparing everything was easy, after that he only waited for Chanyeol to get some drinks and the movie they’d be watching.

He hadn’t done his laundry yet so he had dressed in whatever Chanyeol’s wardrobe carried; a pair of dark cotton basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Jongin hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t mind him borrowing a few things to wear. He pulled the navy blue bomber jacket tighter around himself and sat cross-legged on the couch, flipping through the channels aimlessly.

“I’m home!” Chanyeol’s voice boomed through the living room as he walked in and Jongin spotted something unexpected in his hands.

“Are those  _beers?”_  Jongin stood up, his eyes as wide as saucers, “How’d you get those?!”

“Do I look underage to you?” Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow at the younger.

Jongin looked Chanyeol up and down. Slight stubble, long legs in light blue ripped jeans, wide shoulders in a large black t-shirt, dark hair pushed back, “…No?”

Chanyeol pat Jongin on the shoulder, “Exactly.”

Just as he was about to set the beers down on the table, Chanyeol did a double-take at the younger boy, “Are those my clothes?”

The shorts were too long and the bomber jacket was way too loose on him, but Chanyeol could recognize his own clothes. Jongin’s face turned about three shades of red, but Chanyeol got a secret rush from the fact that Jongin was covered in his clothes, in his scent.

“Oh! Yeah, they are! Sorry… It’s just that, I haven’t done my laundry yet. I mean, is this alright?” Jongin spread his arms out, referring to the borrowed clothes, his eyes darting around frantically, looking anywhere but at Chanyeol, “Because it’s kind of cold tonight, so I thought…”

Chanyeol began to think that Jongin was playing far too easy to get, or perhaps he was just  _that_  naïve, “No worries.”

From the window, he glanced at the patio lights that their neighbor had just switched on, “Although if Mr. Do saw you dressed like this, he might just pop the biggest boner on earth, so stay away from him, alright? I mean it.”

Chanyeol kept his tone light, but he made sure Jongin was aware that he was being serious and that he did not want Jongin anywhere near that man. It was, of course, solely for his own benefit. Jongin building a relationship with that man would stop him from spending his time with Chanyeol.

The smile melted off of Jongin’s face and was replaced by a confused expression, “What do you mean? Biggest boner? Is he into teenagers or something?”

Chanyeol nodded and Jongin spoke with disbelief marring his face, “For real?!”

“Aha. So stay away like I told you. Cause you’re just his type.”

Jongin’s cheeks flushed and he looked to where Chanyeol had glanced earlier, his brows furrowed together and lips pulled back in disgust, “He sounds like a pervert.”

Chanyeol’s deep laughter sounded from somewhere in the kitchen, “Yeah, exactly.”

He laughed because the oblivious younger boy could’ve been describing Chanyeol instead.

 

*

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jongin sounded hesitant as he brought the snacks out of the kitchen, walking over to the couch where Chanyeol sat with a beer in hand, “I mean if dad finds out…”

“What? Are you serious? Dad’s business trips always last two weeks or longer,” Chanyeol took the popcorn bowl out of the other’s hands and set it on the table.

Jongin was still standing and eyeing the pack of beer, his teeth worrying his lip.

“Jongin, he’s not coming back tomorrow no matter what he says. No way he’s gonna find out,” Chanyeol pulled the younger boy down by the waist and began to tickle him ruthlessly, “So you gonna stop worrying now or what?”

“Stop, stop! I’m not worried, I swear!” Jongin’s body convulsed uncontrollably and he almost kicked over the entire bowl of popcorn while laughing.

Chanyeol let him free from his hold and ruffled Jongin’s soft hair, fingers carding gently through the strands, “Okay, good boy. Here’s your beer.”

Jongin’s cheeks flushed pink at the remark as he took the can of beer with both hands. He felt his brother’s gaze still on him and knew Chanyeol could see him blushing.

“What?” Jongin side-glanced at the other from the corner of his eye.

“Nothin’, nothin’, you just look cute when you’re nervous,” Chanyeol pinched Jongin’s cheek until the tanned male began swatting at his hand.

“Ow, ow,  _ow!”_  Jongin laughed and acted as if he was about to spill his beer, “Chanyeol, stop before I spill my beer all over you!”

“What, you mean like this?” Chanyeol began laughing as he poured some of his own beer all over Jongin’s t-shirt and his shorts, as the younger yelled from the cold temperature of the liquid, his cheek a bright pink from the force of Chanyeol's pinch.

 _“Cold!!!_ Chanyeol, what the fuck?!” Jongin began to laugh as he peeled the wet clothes away from his skin, “These are  _your_ clothes!”

“I’m sorry, it’s just so funny. You look like a wet little puppy, it’s adorable,” Chanyeol laughed at Jongin’s pouty expression and began to dab at the shirt with several pieces of tissue paper.

The younger boy raised his brows at the tissue paper Chanyeol was wasting and stood up, “This is useless.”

He took off the jacket and then peeled off the wet t-shirt right in front of Chanyeol. The older male wished he would have taken off his soaked shorts as well.

Chanyeol put his beer down and ogled the wet, shiny skin of Jongin’s toned stomach. He looked sticky to the touch. Chanyeol would have liked to lick him all over, press him into the couch and fuck him sore. Maybe it was a bad idea to have had two beers before they even started the movie.

Jongin shivered, “I’ll just get changed and come right back.”

“Yeah…” Chanyeol’s dick was starting to harden, and the sight of the younger’s lithe naked torso only increased his desire.

 

*

 

When Jongin returned, he had a large maroon t-shirt on and black cotton shorts, “These are the only things that fit. Sort of.”

Jongin kept adjusting the shirt as he walked down the stairs but the sleeves never stayed in place anyway, falling off of his narrow shoulders every other step.

He sat meekly beside Chanyeol and looked over to smile briefly, taking slow sips of his beer. Chanyeol smiled back and was hunched over, pretending to read the cover of the DVD he got, but his sight was set on the young boy sitting by him. The shorts only covered Jongin’s tanned legs to mid thigh, leaving everything else on display for Chanyeol’s hungry eyes. He would die if he didn’t get at least  _one_  touch.

Chanyeol put the DVD in and as the opening credits rolled out, he walked back towards Jongin with the popcorn bowl in hand, “You still cold?”

“Mm, kinda. Dad forgot to fix the heating last week, so,” Jongin obliviously nestled himself a bit closer to Chanyeol when the taller boy regained his seat on the couch again. He linked his arm through Chanyeol’s and grabbed some of the popcorn, popping them into his mouth one by one.

“Get closer then,” Chanyeol manhandled Jongin easily with an arm around the smaller waist and the other under Jongin’s thighs, lifting him and moving him even closer, leaving no space between them. He casually placed his arm around the younger’s slender shoulders, stroking his thumb over the skin under the oversized tee. Their thighs were pressed together and the warmth of Jongin’s flesh seeped in through the denim of Chanyeol’s jeans, making his body hot and his skin tingle.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but glance at the other boy every now and again. The light of the TV illuminated his side profile and the plump curve of Jongin’s lips was driving him insane with desire. Jongin’s legs were at one point folded underneath him, and there were several pieces of popcorn and Skittles laying in the crevices of where his thighs were touching.

Bored of the movie he’d already seen dozens of times, Chanyeol picked up a piece of popcorn from Jongin’s lap, the tips of his fingers grazing his thigh. Jongin simply looked at what Chanyeol was doing and smiled at him, focusing on the movie once again.

Turning back to the movie, Chanyeol popped the piece of popcorn into his mouth. Jongin was at his second beer now and getting drowsy. Chanyeol was at his fourth and although he was tipsy, he was far from drowsy.

When Jongin decided to lean his head onto Chanyeol’s chest, the older male took this as a chance to rest his hand on the other boy’s thigh, squeezing as lightly as he could, which- in his almost drunken state- was not very light at all. Jongin’s thigh twitched beneath Chanyeol’s hand and he giggled drunkenly, hiding his face in Chanyeol’s neck, “Whadda you doing?  It’s ticklish…”

He put his hand atop Chanyeol’s, making a feeble attempt to push it off, and then just leaving it there. Chanyeol looked at his own hand on Jongin’s tanned thigh, large and veiny, and Jongin’s smaller hand covering his, slender fingers, daintier nails, soft caramel skin. It was obviously a male hand, yet smaller, and delicate, without any calluses. Chanyeol wondered what that hand would feel like wrapped around his cock, what Jongin’s fingers would look like inside of himself.

“Does- Does mom know about your ex-boyfriend?” Chanyeol slid his hand out from under Jongin’s to play with his hair.

“Mom?” Jongin eyes, which had closed at some point, fluttered open, “Mom doesn’t know… She’d kick me out for bein’ a follower of the Anti-Christ if I told her I was bi. I mean, yeah… probably. I don’t know. I’m jus’ happy you don’t care who I like.”

Jongin was slurring his words as he nuzzled his face into Chanyeol’s shirt, but Chanyeol understood most of it.

“Dad wouldn’t like it either, so be careful who you tell that to,” Chanyeol  _knew_  he was a hypocrite. He  _knew_  he was going to use this information to his advantage. He  _knew_  he wouldn’t let Jongin go home for as long as he wanted him there. Jongin was like putty in his hands and he couldn’t wait to play with him. He twisted the soft strands in his hand, feeling the younger nod against him.

Chanyeol liked the feeling of the smaller body curled up to him, just like his own cute pet, “You can stay here for as long as you want, Nini. You know that, right?”

Jongin hummed and rubbed his face onto Chanyeol’s chest.

“Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” Chanyeol switched off the TV and carried a sleeping Jongin upstairs to their bedroom and set him on the bed, covering him with the sheets.

Returning from the bathroom, Chanyeol saw the covers pushed off and Jongin laying shirtless with only his shorts on. Bleary-eyed, Jongin turned to Chanyeol, “I’m too hot.”

Turning away from Jongin, Chanyeol had a feeling that the younger would make it hard for him to fall asleep, “Okay, Jongin.”

Jongin’s voice came out sounding small in the silence of the room.

“Yixing hyung and I broke up because I came to China… but I think he just didn’t want to be with me anymore because I didn’t put out. He didn’t know…”

Chanyeol shifted back to face Jongin, “What didn’t he know?”

Jongin’s sigh was sad and loud in the dark, “…That I’m still a virgin.”

Chanyeol lay on his back and faced the ceiling, rubbing his eyes and folding his hands over his stomach, unable to sleep after hearing what Jongin had to say; but when he caught a glimpse of Jongin, the other boy was sound asleep, his bare chest rising and falling with every breath.


	6. Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello readers and new subscribers!!!! it's been a while! i truly hope you are all enjoying this fic. it is my first fic ever and i'm shocked at the turn out to be honest, on here as well as on AFF,,, it took me a while to write this up because i needed to set the mood and i didn't want to mess it up u kno :( .... so anyway, as usual i am letting you all know that this is unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes (or point them out if you wish~) and let me know how you want this fic to turn out hehehe, happy? sad? open ending??? hmmm.... i'm excited to hear your feedback!!! :D
> 
> MAJOR WARNING: this chapter has a non-consensual scene so if you cannot handle those, IT IS BETTER if you just leave this story altogether!! :( i'm sorry~

The next day, Jongin woke up in bed alone. The bed seemed cold as if it hadn’t been occupied for a while. Bleary-eyed and sporting a new-found headache, Jongin rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair out of his face to get a good look at the clock on the nightstand. Seeing that it was well past noon, he shot up in bed with haste and regretted it immediately when his vision blurred and his head began to throb even harder. He flipped his pillow over and placed the cooler side of it to his face, groaning at his headache.

“Aaaah… what is this… my head…” the young boy slipped out of bed and walked slowly to the bathroom while undressing, hoping a cold shower would fix him up.

Without warning, the door to the bedroom slammed open and Chanyeol entered, startling the naked boy into full alert. Jongin panicked, “Wait! Don’t come in!”

Jongin grabbed the nearest item to shield his privates from view, which happened to be the night shirt he had just removed. Chanyeol only stepped further into the room, keeping his eyes on the younger male and laughing in disbelief, “Why are you naked? It’s too early for _doing that_ at noon, Jongin.”

Jongin’s face and neck colored a deep red and his head pounded with the hangover from last night and the added embarrassment of the current situation. Pouting his lips subconsciously, Jongin backed up against the wall beside him and sighed. He kept the shirt firmly over himself as he slid down to the ground, “That’s not what’s happening! I was gonna shower, but you scared the hell out of me and now my headache’s even worse.”

Chanyeol eyes travelled from Jongin’s pout to the fleshy curve of his ass resting against the floor where he sat. He walked over to the younger who was rubbing his temple with one hand, and lifted his face up by the chin. Jongin looked up at Chanyeol, blinking innocently, his cheeks still dusted pink.

The older of the two pressed his hand against Jongin’s forehead and laughed, “You seem fine to me, but you stink of beer. I’ll run you a bath in a second.”

Chanyeol pulled Jongin’s hand off of the shirt on his crotch, making him squeeze his legs together to avoid the shirt falling off. Chanyeol snorted to himself at the action, “There’s really nothing there that I haven’t seen before, Jongin.”

He placed a bottle of pain killers and a bottle of fresh orange juice in Jongin’s hands, and pat him on the head, “Take these, you’ll feel better.”

Jongin took two pills and chased them down with the juice, waiting for his bath but also too lazy to get up and get dressed because he would only have to undress again in a while. Chanyeol was right, what’s the issue with being naked when they’re brothers? It’s not a big deal at all. The big deal was his head that felt like it was about to split in half.

Chanyeol came back out and lifted Jongin up by the arms, the shirt he used to cover himself falling to the floor, “Up we go. It’s bath time!”

“I can get up on my own, it’s okay.” His vision began to spin and his body was suddenly heavy, “Okay, no I can’t, please help.”

Chanyeol quietly laughed at his brother’s cute antics and picked Jongin up, holding his body to his own while Jongin wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist. He couldn’t wait for the right moment to make his move.

“Was that your first time drinking?”

Jongin mumbled something incoherent and rested his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tighter around the broad shoulders.

Chanyeol had a hard time hearing what he had said at all, “Speak up, baby.”

Chanyeol’s hands were warm and callused, grazing his skin. Shutting his eyes, he contemplated lying, “No…” Then a defeated sigh and, “Yes. Also I’m not a baby.”

Chanyeol snorted, acting calm on the outside, but the fact that Jongin was bare-naked and pressed up right against him was getting him hard faster than he could control. He adjusted his grip on Jongin’s waist and grabbed tightly at the bottom of his thighs to pull his body closer. Jongin’s small flaccid cock was pressed up right against his own and with every step he took, the supple body would rub up against him. Chanyeol wondered if Jongin could feel the way his dick twitched every time Jongin groaned in his ear. He wanted him to.

“Did you like it?” Chanyeol reached the bathtub and pried Jongin off of him, laying him in the clear, warm water.

“Ahh… mmh…” Jongin moaned at the perfect temperature of the water. His eyes remained shut as his body soaked in the vanilla scented bath, “Like what?”

Chanyeol squatted and leaned his arms over the edge of the tub. He studied Jongin’s features, his long eyelashes and his perfect nose and his rosy pink lips.

“Drinking with me. Did you like it, since it was your first time?”

“Yeah… well, I guess I liked it ’cause I was with you.”

“If you didn’t drink when you were out with friends, then what the hell did you do back in Korea?”

“Not many friends. I used to have movie nights with Yixing though, but we never really drank,” Jongin smiled lazily and bit his lip at the memory.

Chanyeol bit his lip in tandem, watching him, “So then, how’d you pass the time?”

“In _other_ ways.”

“What, no details?” Chanyeol teased.

Jongin threw his head back over the tiles and laughed aloud.

“Did he ever do… this?” he dipped his hand into the lukewarm water, tracing a finger over Jongin’s navel.

“That’s ticklish, stop!” Jongin whined and swatted at his hand under the water.

“How far did you guys go?” Chanyeol aimlessly drew shapes in the water, the tone of his voice suddenly serious.

“Why are you so _nosy?”_ Jongin opened his eyes and splashed some water at the older boy.

Chanyeol’s hand stilled, resting over Jongin’s stomach. “I just… wanna know who fucked who, is all,” he deadpanned.

The atmosphere surrounding them shifted.

Jongin sat up straight avoiding the other’s gaze, his cheeks coloring deeply, “That’s really none of your business, Chanyeol. Can I be left alone?”

A pause.

“You look like you’d rather take than give. Am I right? You like taking it?” Chanyeol smirked, ignoring Jongin’s words and sliding his hand upwards, tweaking one dusky pink nipple. He watched goose bumps break out over the caramel skin. He already knew Jongin was a virgin, he just wanted to mess with him a little bit. Jongin probably didn’t remember telling him that.

The younger wrapped his arms around his chest and brought his knees together, covering himself from view, speaking harshly, “Can you get me a towel? I’m done.”

Chanyeol propped his chin on one hand, watching to see how uncomfortable he could make the younger feel, “What would mom and dad say if they knew what you’ve done with that guy? Do you think mom would let you go back home?”

“I said I’m done, Chanyeol,” visibly annoyed, Jongin stood up and walked out of the bathtub, water splashing all over the floor.

Chanyeol stood up and grabbed his arm, forcing it onto the large bulge in his pants. He was already stiff from the thought of having Jongin for himself.

“How about you show me the things you used to do with _Yixing_ _hyung_ and I’ll decide whether you’re done or not.”

“What the hell? You’re _sick,_ let me go!”

A look of complete disgust crossed Jongin’s face as he pulled his arm out of the tight grip and rushed out of the room.

Chanyeol wished he could just stand back and watch Jongin walk away, his wet, tempting ass cheeks bouncing with every step, but in order to get what he wanted he needed to get it through Jongin’s head that _he_ was the one in charge.

He took the stopper out and drained the tub, watching the water swirl hypnotically before stepping out of the room to where Jongin was hurriedly getting dressed.

“You have nowhere to go, there’s no point in trying to avoid me.”

Jongin paused momentarily at his voice but paid no mind to the words and continued putting on his gray knit sweater. Chanyeol laughed to himself, shaking his head.

“Baby… don’t you understand? You either stay here with me and do what I ask of you, or I tell dad everything. I hope you know by now that dad is not on a business trip. He’s abroad with one of his many girlfriends, mom wasn’t lying about that… As soon as I tell him, you’ll be banned from this place.”

Jongin slowly turned to face him, worry etched into his expression, his hands curled into fists. He really was an open book, so _naïve_. Watching him squirm, Chanyeol almost felt guilty for blackmailing him this way… almost. Mostly, it just turned him on.

“Of course, dad isn’t so cruel to leave you out on the streets to fend for yourself. He’ll send you back home, to mom.”

Chanyeol inched closer to Jongin, hands in his jeans pockets as he walked at a leisurely pace.

“You probably haven’t thought this through, so I’ll help you. Mom will ask dad why you’re back home. Dad will tell her everything, obviously. Now this is where it gets tricky… we both know how dramatic this woman is. She’ll either kick you out… commit suicide out of shame. Kill you in your sleep, maybe. She’s unpredictably creative from what I’ve heard.”

He stopped in front of Jongin, reaching out to feel the soft wool of his sweater between his fingers. He pushed the edge of the material up and skimmed his thumb over Jongin’s hipbone, watching himself caress the skin and dip his thumb underneath the waistband of the younger’s briefs.

“So the question is, do you really wanna risk all of that happening when you have the easier option of staying here with me? Forget about mom and dad, baby. All you have to do is give me what I want, when I want it, and hyung will get you anything you ask for. What do you say?”

He looked up and Jongin was staring at him with tears of disbelief welling up in his eyes.

“What you’re implying– you’re disgusting… as soon as dad gets back I’m tell–”

“Telling him about _this?”_ Chanyeol’s hand went down to squeeze at Jongin’s flaccid cock through his jeans, “Even if you told him, Jongin… who do you honestly think he will believe? It’s your word against mine. We haven’t seen you for years and you’ve been living with a crazy bitch who brainwashes you, whereas I’m the son he has always dreamt of having. It won’t go well _at all_ if you tell him.”

“What is the matter with you? I trusted you! You’re supposed to be _my brother!”_ Jongin shoved at him and dashed out the door. Chanyeol grinned to himself at Jongin’s amusing reaction, knowing that he won, just as he’d predicted.

“I’m honestly not that bad, I promise!” he called out to the younger boy.

Chanyeol’s pulse was racing excitedly. The game of the hunter and the prey had begun.

 

*

 

When Chanyeol went downstairs, he spotted Jongin sitting on the kitchen stool with his head laying on the counter, quietly sobbing.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” he went up behind the younger boy and hugged him, arms going around his chest fully, kissing the nape of his neck. The vanilla scent was addictive.

Jongin froze in his hold and made to get up and leave as soon as he heard his voice, breaking away from Chanyeol.

“Oh, c’mon… Am I really that ugly?” Chanyeol laughed and followed Jongin into the living room. The younger boy sat at the far end of the couch, holding his legs to his chest. He was shivering every now and then.

Chanyeol sat beside him, one arm over Jongin’s slighter frame and his legs spread wide.

“You cold?”

Jongin pointedly ignored him and faced further away from the lanky boy, cheeks still damp. Chanyeol clutched the smaller boy with both arms and hoisted him onto his lap. “Hyung will warm you up, don’t worry.”

Jongin’s ass was right on top of his brother’s hard-on and the feeling made him sick to his stomach. He knew his mother would most likely do something extremely rash if he decided to go home and she found out what he had been doing with Yixing.

He was guilt-ridden and ashamed of himself for his actions. He was scared of what his mother would do if she found out. Maybe this was his punishment for all the sins he had committed. Maybe Chanyeol was some sort of fucked up salvation. Mostly, he just hoped that this was all a bad dream and that he’d wake up soon. He wiped roughly at the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

“You don’t know how beautiful you are, do you? Even more when you cry…” Chanyeol grinded upwards into him, pushing Jongin’s round ass onto his erection as he began to place hot open-mouthed kisses under his ear and neck. His breath was labored as it hit the nape of Jongin’s neck, making him involuntarily shiver.

Chanyeol was frantic as his hand travelled up Jongin’s sweater while his other hand kept rubbing at Jongin’s flaccid length through his clothes, making him whine in discomfort, “How about you quit whining and we put that mouth to better use? What do you think about that, baby?”

Jongin shook his head slightly, scared of his brother’s reaction.

“Aw, is baby boy scared? Don’t worry, you’ll be rewarded in the end if you make hyung happy.”

Jongin weighed his options and eventually moved off the couch and got on his knees in front of the elder male. He shakily put his hands on either of Chanyeol’s thighs, not knowing what was okay and what wasn’t.

“C’mon, get on with it already.”

Chanyeol’s dick was leaking in his boxers, ready to be freed. Jongin’s hands were still trembling when he pulled the hard cock out of its confines and squeezed it in his small hand, drawing out a deep moan from the older boy. It was larger than his own, definitely, and rock hard with a flared tip. He traced the vein on the underside with his thumb and moved his hand up and down slowly, his stomach recoiling at the action. He looked to Chanyeol for guidance.

“Suck the head.”

When Jongin didn’t comply quick enough, Chanyeol’s hand gently weaved through Jongin’s soft hair, and pulled harshly at the strands, moving his face right in front of his erection.

“I said, _suck.”_

The warmth of Jongin’s skin was nothing compared to the wet heat of the mouth wrapped around his dick, Chanyeol mused. Jongin removed his mouth from the engorged tip and moistened his lips, placing them back on the head to suck harder. The faster he got this over with, the better.

When Chanyeol started fucking into his mouth, the drool that had pooled in his mouth began to dribble out onto his chin, smearing itself onto the older boy’s cock with every thrust.

The tip of Chanyeol’s cock suddenly hit the back of his throat but when he gagged and moved to let up, Chanyeol held him there with a hand at the back of his neck, moaning obscenely as the younger’s throat tightened and squeezed around his thick length.

 _“Fuck,_ yes… that mouth... I’ve jerked off to this for weeks…”

He spoke through gritted teeth and kept Jongin there, nose pressed to his pubes, until he felt he was about to come. When he roughly pulled Jongin off of him by the hair, the younger boy looked debauched, his lips red and swollen and slick with precum and spit all the way down to his chin. Chanyeol got a rush from the feeling of control that was washing over him and he toyed with the younger some more as he tightened his hand in his hair. Jongin was gasping for breath, his eyelashes were wet with unshed tears and there was a string of saliva connecting him to the head of Chanyeol’s throbbing cock.

“Spit on it,” Chanyeol’s voice broke the silence.

Jongin tiredly wrapped both hands around the older boy’s length and let his saliva drip down onto the leaking member. As he jerked his hands up and down the flesh and put the remainder into his mouth, the quiet of room made the slick and obscene noises seem louder, bringing out a dark flush that ran from beneath his sweater all the way up the tips of his ears.

“You were made for this, y’know. Your lips, your cute little ass. You were made to take cock.”

Jongin pulled off of his cock with a wet pop and intentionally made eye contact with the other boy, keeping his gaze half-lidded as he licked a stripe from the base of Chanyeol’s dick to the tip and fondling his balls for good measure. This should be enough to make the older boy come, he thought. Jongin dived back down to lick at his balls as he moved his hand tightly up and down the heated flesh, his other hand keeping him steady on the older boy’s thigh.

“Is this what you’ve been thinking of, _hyung?_ Do you want me like this?” he decided a change in strategy was needed to get Chanyeol off as quick as possible. He just wanted this to be over. He was mentally tired and scared of what would happen if he didn’t end it soon.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck, yes…_ keep sucking me like that, baby, make it messy,” Chanyeol threw his head back on the couch and gripped tightly at the base of his cock.

Jongin took Chanyeol back into his mouth and jerked the rest of him off with both hands, the girth too thick for one hand to go all the way around. Chanyeol pulsed in his mouth and he put a hand on Jongin’s cheek to feel his cock going in and out of the younger’s mouth. The slick noises were louder as Jongin moaned lightly around the hard length and sucked wantonly.

Jongin was good at playing pretend, his own mother thought he was as straight as a stick.

“Come on my face, hyung. I-I like it…” Jongin sounded like a liar even to his own ears, but Chanyeol was _so close_ and too horny to notice.

“Get ready for hyung’s reward, baby boy…” Chanyeol pulled out of his mouth and jerked himself off quickly, his thick come streaking Jongin’s face in stripes. The younger boy’s eyes were glazed with held back tears.

“Open up and swallow,” Chanyeol smeared his come all over the tanned skin with his softening cock, putting it into the younger boy’s mouth to watch him suck at the head gently, tasting the bitter come and swallowing. “You look so pretty, baby. Pretty for hyung.”

Chanyeol was tucking himself back into his pants while the come on Jongin’s face was drying and his knees were aching. He got up on bambi legs to clean himself up, completely disregarding the hand slapping and groping his ass in the process, opting to walk away from his beast of a brother.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it? Just remember who you belong to now.”

Chanyeol was smirking when Jongin looked back. He opted for silence and continued his way to the bathroom where he locked himself in and let himself cry for all the lost hopes he had when he stepped foot on this cursed land. His brother was a full-fledged monster and Jongin had no choice of going back home anymore.


	7. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AAAAAAAA (that's me screaming) hello my lovelies ;-; i am so sorry i was gone for what seems like forever!!!!! i didn't know exactly what i wanted to happen in this chapter, i couldn't find the right time to write it either, and i was also having some stuff going on in my life but ALAS I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER :D and .. wait why am i so happy, jongin in this chapter was extremely ;–––; .... totally.... destroyed,,, ok not /that/ badly but... you'll see.... so the warnings are: non-consensual sex, and basically character abuse i made him cry so much i'm sorry jonini i love you ;---; and so do our readers... without further ado~ comment and subscribe if you want more!! and if you like this fic, pls give it kudos ;-; jongin's butt uses the kudos to heal itself <3

Jongin woke up on the bathroom floor to the grumbling of his stomach. The dried tear tracks on his face were itchy and his legs were numb from being on the hard floor for hours. A glance at the small window showed the dark night sky outside and he stood up from the ground to wash his face. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes were swollen and red, probably from crying himself to sleep, but the cool water chilled his nerves and brought some relief to his sore eyelids.

He walked to the door and stuck his ear to the gap in the door frame. He had lost track of time was but he hoped Chanyeol would either be out or asleep, as he didn’t have the energy to confront him after the incident that had occurred.

He sighed, trying to shake off the oncoming shudder.

That night Jongin had resolved to sleep in their father’s room, there was no way he could spend one second in the same room, no less the same _bed_ as Chanyeol.

It was silent on the other side meaning Chanyeol was absent. He could at least eat in peace.

Jongin bustled in the kitchen to prepare some ramen with broth and poached eggs, along with some toasted bread. The clock on the wall pointed to 7 PM and Chanyeol was sure to be out of the house at this hour, so Jongin took his time with cooking and eating, savoring his meal. He rummaged through the cupboards for some snacks, just in case he got hungry when Chanyeol was home, and decided to stock up on jelly beans, chips, chocolate, bottled water and anything else he could fit in his father’s mini fridge.

He didn’t know what he would do when their father got back home but he would rather sleep on the streets than share a bed with that monster. For now, he was glad to have Chanyeol’s bitter taste out of his mouth. The mere thought sent his stomach reeling.

Upon finishing his meal and cleaning up quickly, he showered and dressed in a baggy knit jumper and even baggier sweatpants, wanting to cover up as much as possible. He also picked a few choice articles of clothing to take with him to his temporary bedroom, making sure they would all cover him from head to toe, with the exception of his night shirts. Since childhood, one thing Jongin could _not_ _do_ was sleep with pants or socks on, and old habits are hard to break. Besides, his father’s room had a lock on the door, so he would be safe.

Entering the room, he locked door and sighed, laying down on the bed in his father’s room with his clothes scattered everywhere. It all felt so surreal, his own brother was… He couldn’t even say the words. A few tears escaped his eyes into his hair and he let them, too exhausted to wipe them away.

Everything started out so well, but now it just felt like he was living a nightmare.

 

*

 

Jongin woke up a few hours later to the bed moving and someone gently sweeping his hair off of his forehead. Momentarily unaware, he enjoyed the attention and leaned back into the warmth behind him until he realized the only person it could be.

His heart leapt into his throat and he scurried away to the edge of the bed, blood rushing loudly in his ears.

His eyes widened when his vision adjusted to the darkness and his doubts were confirmed, “Ch-Chanyeol, wh–…? But I locked–”

Chanyeol crept closer to him over the duvet. He stank of cigarettes, “I have the master key to all the doors, silly. Did you really think dad would go abroad without leaving me in charge?”

Jongin looked at the clock on the wall. 3 AM. He glanced at the closed door.

“Why are you here?” he knew the answer but he was just stalling for time until he could find a way to leave.

“Because I missed you, _darling_. Didn’t you miss me?” His voice was menacing as he inched even closer, ready to prey, leaving Jongin to lean towards the absolute edge of the bed.

“I-I…” Jongin noticed how close Chanyeol had gotten and swung his legs over the edge, panicking and ready to sprint to the door. Chanyeol’s arms tightly clutched the back of his jumper before he even got to his feet and he was pulled back onto the mattress, terrified. Chanyeol tsked and dragged him by the arms as he struggled, unable to overpower the older male.

With one last heave, Chanyeol drew Jongin to himself, the younger’s back to his chest as his thick biceps caged him in. Jongin struggled, his hands trying to unlatch Chanyeol’s from their grip around his torso.

“Shhh, shhh, baby.” Chanyeol’s grip was so tight, Jongin felt like he was being suffocated. He could feel the other’s smiling lips brush against his ear as he soothed him.

He held his tears back and did everything he could to move away, “Please, _please,_ Chanyeol… This is wrong… _Please, stop.”_

The older boy laughed lightheartedly, “Stop? We haven’t even started playing yet…”

He ran his hands up under the jumper, pinching at a nipple and squeezing the flesh surrounding it, “Nice tits. Just my type.”

Jongin’s whines rang out loud against the silence of the room as he was taunted.

Chanyeol continued nipping at his earlobes, his warm breath raising every hair on Jongin’s body. He could feel the elder’s erection growing underneath him and he involuntarily clenched his muscles in fear.

Lips were all over him for what seemed like hours. He felt Chanyeol pull the neckline of his sweater aside to mar his skin with love bites as his sobs continued, not disrupting the other boy in the slightest, “You’re so soft, baby… just like a girl. No… _better_ , actually.”

Chanyeol nuzzled Jongin’s chestnut hair, inhaling deeply, “God, you smell so sweet.”

Jongin turned his head away. He could feel Chanyeol’s labored breath against him, reeking of alcohol. Sobs shook through his lean frame as he took the assault from his own flesh and blood, silently praying for mercy.

Chanyeol’s hands crept down below, “I wonder if you’re soft down here, too…”

His strong arms completely trapped Jongin’s movements as the young boy whimpered in terror and wriggled in the tight hold.

“NO! Chanyeol, please, I don’t want this… Don’t!”

Chanyeol chuckled low in Jongin’s ear as one hand disappeared into the younger’s underwear, finger skimming over his cock and balls, teasing his virgin hole, “Softer than a girl, even.”

Jongin writhed in his captor’s hold and his velvety entrance tensed as soon as he felt the callused fingers.

His actions excited Chanyeol even more than he already was.

The taller boy’s fingers travelled upwards, prodding at Jongin’s lips, “Open up and lick, baby. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Jongin’s jaw was clenched shut.

“You wanna do this the hard way? Okay.”

Chanyeol’s dick was straining against his pants at how much Jongin was fighting back. To him, this only made breaking Jongin that much more fun. It only served to make his final prize _that_ much more _worth it_. He removed his belt and pulled both of the younger’s wrists behind his back, tying them tightly together.

Jongin looked back and felt his heart sink at the absolute darkness in his brother’s eyes. His captor offered a half-smile and shifted close behind him once again, pinching the younger’s nose so he couldn’t breathe.

Jongin could hear Chanyeol’s silent giggle behind him, even with the sound of his heart thumping in his ears.

“So, you gonna listen to me now? Do what hyung says and open up, baby.” His other hand squeezed around Jongin’s throat momentarily, feeling his pulse race frantically, before moving up to forcibly unclench his jaw.

His sing-song voice rang out in the room, “Open up for hyung…”

Jongin’s eyes watered and his face began to turn visibly red, even in the dark of the room. He opened his mouth and gasped in ragged breaths, sobbing all over again.

“Don’t even think of biting, or it’ll be the last thing you do.” Chanyeol’s fingers pushed onto his tongue as he was forced to breathe through his mouth.

“Now suck like a good little boy.”

Jongin licked around the thick fingers, sucking them and then gasping for air. He felt dirty. Chanyeol finally let go of his nose and pulled his dick out, rutting slowly against Jongin’s clothed bottom.

His fingers were fucking into Jongin’s mouth now. Three of them, pushing in and out, triggering his gag reflex as he fought against being sick everywhere. “Good boy, just like that…”

“Fuck,” He squeezed one ass cheek softly and then smacked it a few times. “Can’t wait to get my dick wet inside of your pussy, baby boy. You gonna be a good boy and take hyung’s dick, right?”

Jongin’s insides curled up in dread and disgust at the words.

Chanyeol sucked on Jongin’s neck and shoulder before ripping his briefs off of his body. It felt like Jongin was in a never-ending nightmare. When he was rid of his underwear, Chanyeol positioned Jongin to get on his knees on the mattress. He pushed Jongin’s chest down to the bedding and pulled him up roughly by the waist, spreading Jongin’s cheeks apart to the younger’s utter humiliation, and giving it an experimental lick.

“So pretty… All for me.”

Jongin shuddered when a spit slicked finger pushed into his hole, slipping in to the knuckle, compelling him to struggle anew. His clenched entrance only sucked Chanyeol’s finger further in, and when the second and third fingers joined the first, pumping into him rhythmically, Jongin tried to crawl away from them, gasping in pain. It felt like Chanyeol wanted to rip him open from the inside. The pain rendered him incoherent.

“Please, please, please… I can’t, Chanyeol, I can’t…”

His pleas fell on deaf ears. He could hear the slick, wet sounds of the fingers thrusting into his hole, making him want to gag.

“Good enough.” He could hear Chanyeol spit on his dick and spread the wetness around, “We don’t want you getting too loose, do we.”

He wasn’t expecting an answer.

Not a moment after the fingers were gone did the brunette feel the blunt, thick head of his brother’s cock press into him.

His eyes welled up involuntarily as he felt every inch of Chanyeol’s hard cock forcing its way into him; entering slowly, and then all at once. He was gasping in short breaths, and the searing pain felt like a punishment.

He could feel it throbbing inside of him. This wasn’t how he imagined his first time. He let his tears soak into the mattress beneath him as the sharp pain gradually turned into a dull ache.

“You’re so pretty… sucking me in so good.”

He felt large hands roam up and down his slim waist, gripping hard and squeezing, “Fuck… You were made for this… Your body was made to take cock.”

The older boy was rutting into him like a wild dog, pulling him back and pushing him forward with reckless abandon and Jongin was silent as he felt something hot leak down his thigh. He couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face.

Chanyeol pulled out and flipped him over, grabbing his jaw tightly and looking into his eyes as he began to thrust deeper, “You’re all mine. No one else can touch you like this.”

He bit at Jongin’s earlobe and pinched his already sore nipples under his jumper, making Jongin clench around his throbbing cock. When he pushed in two fingers alongside his cock and began thrusting them in and out, the slick, wet noises grew louder and raunchier as Chanyeol’s precum began to spread inside of the younger, leaking out a little with every thrust. The stretch made Jongin moan in agony and cry out loud.

He began to choke when Chanyeol’s hand tightened around his throat without warning, instinctively making him spasm around the thick cock pounding into him. Jongin’s teary eyes and plush red lips gasping for breath drove Chanyeol to come undone with a loud groan, spilling inside of the younger boy with deep hard thrusts, riding out his orgasm.

The indecent sound of skin slapping skin echoed in Jongin’s ears and he felt Chanyeol’s thick release seep out of his stretched hole.

Chanyeol pulled out, releasing Jongin’s neck from his grip. The boy began to wheeze and cough, laying silent after a while, his nose tinged pink and a purple hand-shaped bruise now blooming on his neck.

Chanyeol, still looming over the younger’s body, caressed Jongin’s soft cock and then moved the hair out from his eyes, “You did good, baby.”

When he leaned in for a kiss, Jongin turned over to his side, avoiding the other. He was aching all over and his hands were numb from being tied for so long. He didn’t want to see Chanyeol’s face again, tonight or ever.

Chanyeol lay down beside him and untied his wrists, “Tomorrow I’ll go shopping and get you some nice clothes to wear around the house, alright?”

Jongin quickly brought his wrists up to his chest and rubbed the sore skin.

Chanyeol leaned over to glance at Jongin’s tear stained face and squeezed his cheeks with one hand, “Smile, baby. You don’t need to do anything to earn it. It’s hyung’s gift for you.”

Jongin once again pushed his face into the mattress, not allowing Chanyeol to so much as make eye contact with him.

Chanyeol stood up, zipped himself up and walked towards the door, leaving Jongin where he was on the bed. He picked up Jongin’s previously discarded underwear and threw it at his face, “Clean up. I’ll be back for your bath later.”

When he left, Jongin heard the door lock click three times and fading footsteps. He took the underwear Chanyeol threw and wiped himself, only to find a mix of blood and semen on the white briefs.

Although he wanted to scream and yell and break everything in sight, all he could do was cry at what a mess he had become, the mess he had let his life become.

He cried until he couldn’t anymore and then simply sat in silence, waiting for Chanyeol’s return; the patch of red underneath him slowly spreading, inch by inch.


	8. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello my darlings!!!! ... it's been quite a long time i know i knOW!!!! ;n; i missed writing but sadly real life stuff gets in the way too often ;;n; this might be considered as a filler chapter but that all depends on u readers ofc ;u; ...so without further ado! have more torturing of nini and legit sadistic sociopathic chanyeol ;–––; thank you so much for always commenting and subscribing u guys are the coolest dudes n dudettes!!! ;w;
> 
> WARNINGS are: non-consensual sex, and basically character abuse!!! (;~; sorry jonini...) if you guys can't stomach that stuff please turn away ;-;
> 
> /sidenote: did you guys see how adorable jongin was in the most recent malaysia concert!? (singing songs during his ment!!!!!!! i cry) i wish i lived in msia so i could see him T^T aaaah ;^; ... have u guys ever been to an exo concert?~~~

When the blood stain beneath Jongin grew dark and dry, footsteps began to approach the room. He was in too much pain to move- running would get him nowhere anyway- and the bottom hem of his top was stained with blood. He had already been humiliated and violated. Whatever harm Chanyeol was planning to inflict on him couldn’t be worse than what he’d already been through.

Chanyeol entered the room to find the younger boy leaning against the headboard with his knees pulled up to his chin, his jumper stretched over his legs. His face was as beautiful as ever, eyes rimmed red and neck littered with pretty purple marks, but he wasn’t looking at Chanyeol.

“Daddy’s home.” The older male’s deep voice spoke from the doorway.

Jongin’s head snapped up at that and he looked behind Chanyeol, suddenly alert.

Chanyeol chuckled at the reaction, biting his lip, “You’re adorable… I meant _me_.”

He was dressed the same as before but had a fluffy white towel in hand.

Jongin was near tears when Chanyeol set the towel on the bed and moved to spread the tanned boy’s legs open. The dried patch of blood on the sheets clung to the skin of his thighs.

“What a mess you’ve made.” Chanyeol bent low to sniff at Jongin’s inner thigh and drag his lips across the skin. He looked up, sending a smirk Jongin’s way, “Good thing hyung knows how to get blood stains out, right?”

“You’re sick.” Jongin glared back unblinking, when Chanyeol abruptly pulled away and dragged the younger closer by his ankles. Jongin fell on his back and before he could move, the older boy spread the tanned ass cheeks apart gruffly and watched his own cum leak out of the puffy hole.

When Chanyeol started to slowly insert a finger inside, the younger’s oversensitive body reacted unexpectedly and a pained moan slipped out at the sensation. Chanyeol’s head snapped up to Jongin’s in time to see him biting his ruby red lips, his eyes shut tight. His little hands were fisting the sheets beside him and the sight sent Chanyeol’s heart racing.

“It still hurts… Please, it still hurts…”

“Don’t worry, pet. We’re just getting the sticky stuff out. Stay still.” With one hand still holding the cheeks apart, he put in a second finger, slowly moving around his release inside of the younger, watching for a reaction.

“Mmmh,” Jongin’s cry was muffled by his hand over his mouth, he was trembling with oversensitivity. When Chanyeol looked up, Jongin’s eyes were still shut but this time his skin was flushed pink. He could see that Jongin’s soft cock was gradually starting to harden, and with every dirty, squelching noise his fingers made inside of the younger, the pink on Jongin’s face and neck turned darker. It seemed he had found Jongin’s weak spot; slow and sensual finger fucking.

Jongin tried to shut his legs to shield his half-hard self from view, but Chanyeol only wedged a hand between his thighs and pushed them apart again. The younger couldn’t help but clench around the fingers moving inside of him and his heart was thumping in his ears, he was sure the other could hear it. His breathing was ragged and loud in the silent room.

Chanyeol’s sweat began to soak through his shirt from the sheer eroticism of the scene before him. The brunette’s small fist had clasped tight as it could around the wrist of the hand fucking him and with his other hand, he tried to draw the hem of his sweater over his obvious erection. He was pleading, glassy-eyed and aroused, looking anywhere but at Chanyeol, “This isn’t what you think… I don’t want you, please…”

Chanyeol half-smiled and ignored him in favor of yanking the fabric away to lick a long, hot stripe from the base of his shaft to the tip. His fingers pumped in and out of Jongin harder and the brunette’s lips parted in tandem with the action, as it rocked him slightly up and down the sheets. He panted hotly through glazed red lips when Chanyeol suckled at the head for a moment, eyes watering of their own accord at the warm and wet feeling, making him clench harder against the fingers.

The younger boy kept trying to put a stop to his whimpers in vain, hand clamping over his mouth while the other remained pulling at the older boy’s wrist. The feathery lashes of his dark eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep his eyes open against the sensory overdrive.

 

Jongin hated the situation he was in. This was nothing like what Chanyeol had done to him before and he hated him for doing it, hated the fact that he was submitting to it and letting it happen. It wasn’t like he had a choice, but it was mainly his body that refused to listen to him no matter how hard he tried. He could feel himself growing and he didn’t need to open his eyes to know that his older brother probably had the smuggest look on his face right then.

The thick fingers continuously prodded against a certain spot inside of him that had him gasping and sweating like a bitch in heat, and the fact that he was starting to feel good scared him to death. Was he also sick in the head like Chanyeol?

“You like this, princess?” Chanyeol’s fingers were now back to pumping in and out of Jongin at a leisurely pace, his thumb spreading the slick around, teasing the sensitive skin between his entrance and his balls.

“No…” Jongin shuddered and moaned. The younger boy’s sensitivity was starting to make Chanyeol’s mouth water, and his dick fatter.

“Your pretty pink cock seems to like it, so why are you lying to hyung? Hm?” The fingers on his other hand were running up and down the shaft of Jongin’s member.

“I-I’m not.”

“You’re a bad liar.” Chanyeol licked the palm of his other hand generously and wrapped it around Jongin’s hard member. One, two, three tugs and Jongin’s thighs were squeezing shut impulsively as he came all over himself, choking in gasps of air. His own come had splattered onto his face and lips, some even getting in his fringe. Chanyeol’s fingers kept prodding against his most sensitive spot, forcing his hole to spasm relentlessly around the slick digits.

Chanyeol snorted, “Told ya.”

Most of the come that was inside of the younger boy had spilled out onto the sheets from the fingering and the fabric was sticky and wet with fluids.

“Alright, bath time,” he pulled his fingers out roughly and wiped the come off with Jongin’s sleeve, watching a tear slip from Jongin’s eyes into his hair.

“Take that sweater off, will you?”

When Jongin hesitated to move, Chanyeol pulled his arms aggressively, pinning them to either side and shaking him, “When hyung tells you to do something, you obey. Understood?”

The stern voice put a tremble in the younger’s lip as he nodded. Chanyeol was still hard and leaking in his pants when he forcefully removed the garment himself and let his gaze travel over the abused body.

“That’s better. Now walk.”

 

*

 

Thinking back on this moment, Jongin didn’t think he would bleed out red against the floor of the bathtub. But he did. It had been worse than he’d expected.

Chanyeol walked him to the bathroom in their joint bedroom. The room where Jongin had slept beside the other for so many days, unknowing of his disturbed nature.

The water in the tub was close to overflowing when Chanyeol helped Jongin step inside it, steadying him when he almost tripped. It was warm and Jongin was confused at how someone who liked to hurt him so much could be so kind when it came to other matters.

The younger boy slowly settled into the bath, wincing at how the water stung his abused entrance but relishing in the way it warmed his bones and bathed his skin. He didn’t think he’d ever feel clean again, least of all now, but being in hot water was still better than being touched.

“Wash up and clean yourself out, alright, darling?” Chanyeol gripped Jongin’s jaw and forced a kiss onto his lips. “Mmm, sweet.”

He turned around to leave the bathroom but stopped in his tracks, as if he’d almost forgotten something.

“You know how to clean yourself down there, don’t you, baby?” He cocked his head to the side, “Or do you need daddy’s help again?”

Jongin opted for silence.

Chanyeol snorted condescendingly, “I’m sure you’ll manage just fine.”

“Oh, and uh, I’m locking the bedroom door, so go straight to sleep, okay? Don’t wait up.”

Jongin heaved a sigh of relief when Chanyeol finally left him alone. He was tired.

 

*

 

The water began to stain red as he moved around, washing his hair and skin and putting his fingers inside of himself to remove what Chanyeol put inside his body. The pain was bearable now, a mere throb every now and again. Jongin could see the ugly welts around his wrists from the belt that tied them together but he was more afraid of what he’d find if he looked in the mirror.

He drained the tub of the crimson water and filled it to the brim once more. This time the air of the closed room was fogged up with the scent of his vanilla shampoo, and the water felt like a warm embrace, lulling him to sleep.

He woke up on a bed with Chanyeol right above him.

A harsh tremor shook through Jongin’s body as Chanyeol squeezed his hand painfully hard around his flaccid member, and spoke in a condescending tone, “You can’t even speak or understand Chinese... That means you’re a burden, Jongin. I have to take you everywhere, and do everything for you. So at least make yourself useful to hyung, yeah?”

Chanyeol’s eyes glazed over as he settled them onto the view of Jongin’s soft nipples, and his breath quickened when his large hand rubbed over one soft nub over and over again.

Tears of embarrassment and fear leaked through the eyes of the younger, as his older brother subjected him to humiliation and pain for no apparent reason, “Chanyeol, why are you doing this to me...  _Please_... I-It hurts...”

A sob racked through Jongin’s chest as he lay beneath Chanyeol, his clothes torn off of him, leaving him nude, while his older brother hovered atop him fully clothed, and from the way his jeans looked, fully hard as well.

“How many times do I have to repeat myself, Jongin? You need to call me ‘hyung’. I’m your older brother. You need to show some respect,” Chanyeol said matter-of-factly, and with one last pinch to the sore nipple, he rested his hand on the younger’s shoulder, and his grip on Jongin’s cock finally loosened as his callused hand made its way south. His finger brushed Jongin’s virgin hole, feeling it flutter under his touch.

“ _Hyung_ , I promise I-I’ll learn to speak on my own... And I won’t tell dad if you stop now! _I-I’m sorry, please!”_  Jongin lay a shaking hand on the other’s chest, attempting his hardest to push away the larger body, his other hand on Chanyeol’s wrist trying to pull it away from his entrance.

All at once Chanyeol let out a loud growl and forced his full weight onto the lithe body underneath him and settled in between soft spread thighs.

Grabbing a handful of the younger’s pert ass and gripping the wrist of the hand on his chest, Chanyeol whispered roughly into the younger boy’s ear, “ _Fuck_ , you got no idea how much it turns me on to see you beg and cry.”

His lips brushed against the other’s ear with every word and his teeth grazed the sensitive skin of his neck as he grinded his clothed erection hard and deep onto the body beneath his own.

Jongin’s heart beat like a jackhammer through his ribcage. He could feel the hardness against his ass through the denim Chanyeol was wearing and his warm breath sent goose bumps racing all across Jongin’s skin. He shivered.

“Hyung wants to fuck you  _so bad_ , baby...” His older brother groaned with craze into his neck, leaving hot, open mouthed kisses all over. One of Jongin’s hands were trapped in between him and the larger body above him, and the other was pinned to the bed, near his pillow.

In a state of shock, all Jongin could do was shake his head and mumble a series of ‘no’s, trying to crawl up the bed to gain some leverage and distance from the monster harassing him.

Chanyeol’s head rose up and he looked like he’d just gained inspiration from the Gods, “Baby... how about you get me off with your hands, huh?”

“Your hands are so  _pretty_...” He stroked the back of Jongin’s hand against his cheek, eyes shut in bliss.

“No, I want you to stop. Chanyeol, can you hear me? Get off of me!” Jongin yelled and pulled his hands away with as much strength as he could muster, but he still couldn’t move from under Chanyeol, as he kept a strong hold on his thighs, digging his nails into the soft flesh and pulling his bare body beneath him once more.

Chanyeol seemed to turn a deaf ear to his pleas, unzipping himself, pulling his hard cock out, and sucking in a breath through his teeth. He placed the hand he was holding onto earlier onto his cock and threw his head back letting out a moan as he pulsed in Jongin’s grasp.

“Tighter, baby,” he wrapped his own hand around Jongin’s grasp and moved them in tandem, allowing his precum to slick both their hands, “Fuck. Yes, just like that.”

Jongin gasped, startling himself awake, the bath water splashing around him as his body tried to physically escape from the images his mind had conjured. It had just been a bad dream.

But, all the same, Jongin’s virginity was stolen. The realization of how quickly his life had changed for the worse hit him like a freight train and an involuntary sob left his throat, followed by another, and another.

He cried into his hands, sobbing loud and raw, like a child who had lost their mother. He felt trapped; even in dreams, he couldn’t escape from reality.

Jongin shivered from the now cold water and stopped crying when he saw it.

The water, yet again, had bloomed red all around him.


	9. Broken Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: im alive and well kiddos, hello once again!!! ok so don’t hate me for being away for so long, i have much in store for this fic and this is sort of??? just a filler chapter?? but don’t worry we’re gettin to the heavy stuff soon enough ehehehhe EHEHEHEHEH ok sorry im creepy i kno.
> 
> A/N 2: also did you see chanyeol trying to stuff his fist down jongin’s mouth day before yesterday?! RIP MY CHANKAI SOUL.... jongin was so happy about biting him too our little baby bear HAHAHAH (http://i.imgur.com/6GyU5Tw.jpg & http://i.imgur.com/MEGgwAa.gif) I ALMOST DIED LIKE ?? UMMMM ?????!?!!??! what are u Doing PCY!!! #chankaiRISE …also yesterday, chanyeol tickling jongin on cultwo radio show (http://i.imgur.com/EbU2rE1.gif) ohohoho /rubs hands together like a fly/ im such a perv >:3 i had all kinds of images in my head after seeing that ;u;; hahahahahA
> 
> A/N 3: my fav song off the album is forever, whats urs :O ?? ANYWAY SORRY ABOUT FILLER CHAPTER PLS ENJOY AND PLS DON’T HATE ME fbhkbghdk
> 
> Warnings: for this chapter remain the same as before non-consensual sex, and basically character abuse!!!, please don't read if you're under 18 or uncomfortable with the content!!! >.<

Jongin woke up to Chanyeol sitting at the edge of the bed, caressing his face lightly. He squinted against the sunlight streaming in and noticed shopping bags littered all across the floor.

He looked up at Chanyeol, “What’s all that stuff?”

“Your new favorite things, of course.”

Confused, Jongin ignored the odd statement and the stare that came with it in favor of getting off the bed.

Chanyeol’s hand quickly caught his wrist, pulling him back, “Those are your new clothes. You’re gonna put them on in a bit.”

The cold metal of Chanyeol’s watch was searing his skin. Jongin nodded and walked to the bathroom, hearing the older boy sift through the shopping bags. There was no lock on the door, it seemed like Chanyeol was trying to control every single aspect of his privacy.

Chanyeol pushed the door wide open as Jongin was relieving himself, “Hurry up, doll.”

“What the fuck?!” Jongin hurriedly tucked himself back in, belatedly realizing that Chanyeol had already seen him naked more than once.

Chanyeol smirked, “It’s just me, baby. Nothing I haven’t seen before, remember?”

He paused at the doorway, setting a bag on the floor, “Well, go on. Don’t let me stop you.”

Jongin flushed and moved to the sink to wash his hands, “I’m good, thanks.”

“Come here for a sec.”

Jongin dried his hands and walked towards him, but before he knew what was happening Chanyeol was pawing at him and getting his clothes off, including his underwear.

Jongin was still facing Chanyeol, trying to pry his hands away, “Wait, Chanyeol! We just did it yesterday, please, I can’t–”

“Relax, doll. I just wanna dress you up myself.”

He enunciated the last word with a squeeze at Jongin’s bare ass, effectively causing the brunette to move away from his hand and closer to his body.

“…Oh.”

In hindsight, Jongin had no idea why he was so relieved, seeing as what came after was much worse.

Chanyeol leaned down and pulled out a lacy, see-through white thong from the small bag to Jongin’s horror.

“Up,” He tapped a hand at Jongin’s left leg and put it through the thong and then did the same for the right leg, carefully pulling the sheer material with him as he stood up and fitting it over the younger’s hipbones, his fingers skimming purposely over the soft, tanned skin.

Jongin’s cock and balls weren’t big enough to do much more than make a bulge inside of the underwear but Chanyeol seemed to think adjustment was necessary as he touched and placed them to his liking. He closed in on the younger, placing his chin on Jongin’s neck and watching as his hands gripped Jongin’s perky ass. He then went on to slip a finger between the younger’s tight cheeks, repeatedly rubbing over the thin material clinging to Jongin’s asshole in sharp movements, “Shit… that’s hot.”

All Jongin could do was stand there with his bare body pressed against Chanyeol’s as the older male groped him roughly, breathing hot and hard against his neck. His hands grasped at Chanyeol’s sleeves to keep them at bay and he promised himself he’d stay quiet as long as Chanyeol didn’t put anything in him.

The older male began to lick and suck at his earlobe and Jongin gasped when goose bumps erupted all across his skin.

Chanyeol scoffed and pulled away at that, “You like this just as much as I do, don’t you… I’ve got one more thing for you, doll.”

He took a white leather choker out of the bag and tied it gently around Jongin’s throat. It had a metal heart placed at the center and the pure white of it made the younger boy’s honey-toned skin stand out, as well as his purple hickeys.

Chanyeol stood back to admire his work, biting his lip.

“On your knees, baby,” He suddenly pushed the other boy down, making him yelp in pain as his knees hit the ground.

Chanyeol put a hand under the younger’s chin, tilting his face up.

“Aw, you look like a little kitty,” He played and smoothed out Jongin’s chestnut locks as he degraded him like it was nothing.

Jongin pulled his face away and looked down, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Want some milk, kitty?” Chanyeol laughed as he wrapped his hand round the nape of Jongin’s neck and pushed his face into his crotch. He was already stiff against Jongin’s cheek, even through his pants, and he smelled of musk. The worst part was, Jongin was certain that he was going to be forced to put him in his mouth. He felt dizzy, humiliated… and more than anything, worthless, like a broken toy ready to be thrown away.

Chanyeol let go of Jongin and unzipped himself just enough to pull his erection out, rubbing it along the seam of Jongin’s lips, “Hey, look at me.”

Jongin forced his eyes to look up when Chanyeol tugged back hard on his hair, grip tight on his brown locks, “You’re irresistible, y’know…”

Jongin noticed a flicker of something new in Chanyeol’s eyes but it was gone before he could dwell on it. Chanyeol ran a thumb over the precum that had gathered at the tip of his cock and smeared it onto Jongin’s lip, then pried his mouth open and forced it onto his tongue, watching the boy wince at the taste.

“C’mon now, Jonginnie. Kitties like milk, don’t they? If you do this, you’re free for the rest of the day.” He patted Jongin’s cheek, speaking as if he were asking Jongin to do a simple friendly task.

However, the warm weight of Chanyeol’s cock lay heavy on Jongin’s lip and the reality of the situation brought him back down from his musings. His fear eventually pushed him to open his mouth and take the head in.

Chanyeol bucked into the hot wetness and groaned, gripping the boy’s silky hair even tighter as he gagged around Chanyeol’s cock.

“How are you so good at this, huh?” He spoke through gritted teeth, head lolling back from sheer pleasure, “You that desperate to please your hyung?”

The elder boy chuckled when Jongin slowed down his movements, “Aw, don’t stop, you look adorable with a mouthful of cock.”

Jongin continued suckling at the head and then took Chanyeol’s cock in further, eyes watering of their own accord.

Chanyeol was absolutely mesmerized. He ran his hands down Jongin’s cheeks, through the soft locks of his chestnut hair, gently grazing his ears, as Jongin’s mouth made a vacuum around his dick. He smoothed his hands over the younger’s neck and lean shoulders and was met with soft smooth skin, all for his delight. Jongin was heaven-sent, specially made for him, and Chanyeol wasn’t going to let that go to waste.

Watching Jongin turn himself into a mess over his cock was Chanyeol’s favorite thing to do.

Every now and then, Jongin would make little noises as he took in more of Chanyeol than he was used to, squeezing his eyes shut at the size of him. Chanyeol watched him pull off the hard cock, lips red and swollen, shining in the light as he massaged the erection in his hands and struggled to regain his breath. Throughout it all he would look anywhere but at the older male. He would then latch onto the head again and and continue sucking until he took more each time, pacing himself.

“ _Fuck_ … that’s it, baby, don’t move.” Chanyeol groaned as he came into Jongin’s mouth, making the younger choke. As the ropes of come streaked the inside of his mouth, Jongin hit Chanyeol’s thighs several times trying to back away and pull off but the older male had an iron grip on his neck and hair and made sure he took it all as he rode out his orgasm.

When he finally pulled out, Jongin coughed and spots of pearly come splattered onto Chanyeol’s pants and the floor. He was letting the rest of the come drip out onto the palm of his hand with his tongue out for good measure but Chanyeol’s voice froze him in place.

“You’re not gonna let that go to waste, are you?”

Jongin stilled in fear, realizing how sore his knees were now that his whole body was tense.

“Swallow it.”

And he did, licking back the bitter contents of his hand, hoping Chanyeol wouldn’t make him lick the bathroom floor, too.

“Good boy. Now that wasn’t _so_ bad, was it?” Chanyeol ruffled Jongin’s hair and pulled him up.

Jongin thought he would finally be able to rest now, but when Chanyeol shoved him onto the bed he was on half an hour ago, he knew he was mistaken.

“What are you doing?” Jongin’s own voice surprised him. It was raspy and scratchy and he realized how thirsty he was at that moment.

“You must be punished for letting that milk go to waste, your free day is off.” Chanyeol climbed over him, cock already half hard just from the way Jongin was looking at him.

With disbelief, with fear, with _helplessness_.

Jongin was crawling up the bed, red nosed and teary eyed, afraid he’d bleed out again if Chanyeol put it in him. But Chanyeol was following his path. He already hurt so bad, he couldn’t fight or resist Chanyeol if he tried anything this time. He was too weak from the pain and exhaustion.

“Wait! Chanyeol, Ch- _Hyung_ , please. I­-I really can’t, not today! P-please, hyung… I’m begging, Chanyeol, _please!_ I haven’t recovered yet, I’ll just bleed again, _please_ , hyung!”

Jongin had his legs shut together tightly and was facing away from Chanyeol with his eyes screwed shut tight, as well. His hands were fisted in the Chanyeol’s shirt as he loomed over him on the bed, bracketing him with arms on either side of the younger’s smaller shoulders.

Chanyeol slowly leaned in and nosed the soft line of Jongin’s neck, going down to his shoulder. He couldn’t believe he was giving Jongin what he wanted this time, but he figured it would be bothersome to clean out bloody sheets for the second time that week. He growled into Jongin’s neck and let it be, pushing himself off the bed with a huff over not getting his way.

As he walked out of the room, Chanyeol saw two tears escape Jongin’s eyes when he blinked.

His tone was offhandish when he spoke, “Put some clothes on and make me breakfast, will you.”

It was a command, not a question or a suggestion.

“Yes, hyung.”

But at this point in time, Jongin would accept anything just as long as Chanyeol didn’t force it inside of him again.


	10. Idle Minds, Idle Hands (are the Devil’s Playground)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HELLO!!!! citizens of the internet! i've returned with something new and shiny and short, possibly dark haired, doe-eyed and with pink lips ;;;; now i won't tell you what it is, but the title of this chapter revolves around the new shiny addition having a lot of free time on its hands, hehehe *rubs hands together like a fly* ;u; i hope you all enjoy this averagely lengthed chapter i managed to squeeze out of my big useless brain ~\\(ou o );  also, i get so happy when i see all the new comments and kudos from you guys I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!;;; and i've returned from vacation to tell you all that the best thing about thailand are: (1) the cute lizards that break into the hotel room uninvited and (2) the sticky rice with sweet thai mango and coconut milk dessert. anyway i'm back home now with a long overdue chapter... i'll admit, i secretly enjoyed writing some ~evil~ parts of this chapter and i hope you enjoy reading them just as much!!!!! @u@ ...so, without further ado ( u wu)/~
> 
> WARNING: if you are under 18 please reconsider before you read this chapter, as it contains heavy themes such as: incest, sexual harassment, abuse, etc. if this stuff triggers you, please step away from the screen, take a deep breath and close this tab! >.<

Jongin went to put on some clothes like Chanyeol had asked but was faced with an empty cupboard when he went to get dressed.

Everything was gone, even his underwear. Where they’d gone… Jongin hadn’t the slightest clue. The house was pretty big by its own standards, even compared to the other big houses in the neighborhood, and there was the basement and the attic, both of which Jongin had never ventured into. Perhaps he’d search there after breakfast.

He stared at his naked reflection in the bathroom mirror for a few moments, looking at the mess he’d become. He looked pathetic even to his own eyes. He’d forgotten to take that god awful choker off and almost ripped it off his neck in disgust at what it symbolized. He was not Chanyeol’s pet. Never would be. He probably deserved the pain and suffering he’d brought on himself, but he would never acknowledge himself as Chanyeol’s plaything.

He _will_ find a way out.

After a quick shower- he did not want to keep Chanyeol waiting- he went through the bags Chanyeol had brought, annoyed at what he saw. There was almost nothing there that was fit for daily wear, not to him anyway. Pink cotton shorts with the word “daddy’s” on the back, a crop top with “touch me” printed on the front… and thongs. A lot of thongs. If Chanyeol thought he could get Jongin to wear these around the house, he was sadly mistaken.

Finally coming across a pair of (relatively) decent panties, a black singlet that had ‘baby’ on the front in cursive white, and a pair of extremely short denim shorts (Jongin was pretty sure they classified as booty shorts), Jongin resigned himself to getting dressed, even though he was positive that the bottom half of his ass was hanging out in the shorts.

 

*

 

Breakfast was ready and Jongin was setting the table, when a hand hooked into the back of his shorts and another gripped his waist.

Jongin looked back, startled, “What are you…?”

Chanyeol was pulling Jongin back towards where he stood. With cutlery still in his hands, Jongin didn’t know how to pull away.

“Let go, hyung.”

Peeking at what’s underneath Jongin’s shorts, Chanyeol notes, “Mmm, the one with the blue stripes, huh? So you like _this_ kind of stuff… I see.”

He pulled the shorts up roughly, forcing the material to dig into Jongin’s pert bottom. The younger stood there, on the tips of his toes to prevent further pain from the seam of the denim straining against his balls and his ass. The cutlery was cutting into his palms.

Chanyeol suddenly smacked Jongin’s ass hard and pushed him at the table in front of him, making Jongin yelp and stumble as he laughed, his voice deeper than before, “Cute.”

After an agonizingly awkward breakfast, one where Chanyeol kept trying to feed him (“Gotta try and fatten up that ass for me, baby, c’mon.”), Jongin cleared out the dishes as the older of the two went outside to give his car a weekly wax over.

 

*

 

As much as Chanyeol liked to see Jongin struggle and fight him, as much as it turned him on to have him crying, face red and wet with tears and snot, begging Chanyeol to stop… He couldn’t deny there was a small part of him that wanted to take care of Jongin. Maybe it was possessiveness, maybe it was something else, maybe it was a lot of things combined… but he wanted to protect Jongin from others, and sometimes even from _himself_ … and what scared him a little, was that this part of him was slowly growing, and it was doing so without his control.

He waxed his car methodically and mulled things over in his mind. Was he in the wrong? He was providing Jongin with everything he needs, including a good pounding, if you asked him. So why was Jongin shying away from him. Maybe Jongin needed more care. He was more fragile than the ones before him, for sure; but that fragility only pulled Chanyeol’s inner demons out even more. Chanyeol knew he seemed like a one-track mind kind of guy, but at that moment in time, there was a confusing clash of emotions inside of him that he’d never encountered before, and he didn’t understand where they were coming from, either.

Just as Chanyeol was finishing up, he spotted Jongin stepping out of the house from the front door meekly, and shutting the door behind him. He seemed to startle and stop momentarily at the sight of Chanyeol’s figure popping out from behind the car, but then he just continued on walking over the front lawn with determined steps, in the opposite direction of where the older male stood.

“And where do you think _you’re_ off to?” Chanyeol calls out to the lithe form walking further and further from him.

“Out for a walk. I’ll be back later.”

A young boy, with attractive face and of lean stature, wearing short shorts, walking outside alone? With barely any comprehension of the native language or where the hell he was walking to? Yeah, right, as if Chanyeol was going to let that happen.

He dropped the rag in his hand and jogged up to Jongin, blocking his path.

“Alone?”

Any creep could easily pick Jongin up and steal him away, especially down the end of the street where he seemed to be headed- that road led out of the suburbs and into the busy streets that lead into the city, and from there, there’s no telling where Jongin would go, but Chanyeol knows he’d get himself lost if he went alone.

“Is there a problem?”

“Well-”

“So, what’re you gonna do? Force me back inside the house?” Jongin interrupted and fixed him with a challenging glare, “We’re outside in the open where anyone can see, Chanyeol… See you later.”

“Wait,” Chanyeol held onto Jongin’s forearm, “I’ll come with you.”

Jongin looked at the arm gripping his own, “Can’t you just let me go for five fucking minutes without harassing me??? Fuck off!”

Jongin jostled the grip off of his arm and walked away, hearing Chanyeol’s condescending laughter as he did.

It seemed Jongin had gained courage from the fact that they were outside the house, where the whole neighborhood could be watching, and Chanyeol gave him props for that. Jongin was a smart kid as it turned out.

Jongin walked away faster this time but Chanyeol’s grip had returned, pulling Jongin back and squeezing tighter than before, almost bruising.

“Let go, asshole!” Jongin was struggling to maintain his ground.

Chanyeol physically turned Jongin around and dragged him alongside of himself, keeping his body close to quell the scuffle to a minimum. It was evident that he was forcibly going to walk him back to the house.

But Jongin was going to take this walk no matter what that asshole said or did. He missed the sun, he wanted to see people, he wanted to pet a puppy... he wanted to _talk_ to someone other than Chanyeol.

Jongin and Chanyeol, however, were both too absorbed in their little fight to notice anyone approaching them. Jongin was busy trying to literally peel Chanyeol’s fingers off his skin, scratching and biting at whatever part of him he could reach. While, Chanyeol was dead-set on getting Jongin back home where he would be safe and within reach, ignoring the pain and sting Jongin was inflicting on him.

 

*

 

Out of their field of vision, the thirty-something year old man from the house across the street stepped outside for a cigarette. The cigarette was already lit, but long forgotten. Instead, the man- Do Kyungsoo- watched his two neighbors argue. The taller one, Park Chanyeol, physically pulling the other alongside himself back towards the direction of their home. And the other, Park Jongin, being trudged along beside him, obviously trying to break free.

Remembering what he came outside for, Kyungsoo took a deep drag of his cigarette. The smoke filled his lungs and he exhaled slowly.

He wondered how the two boys were related, they looked nothing alike. Was Jongin adopted? Different mothers, maybe? Cousins? They seemed to share the same surname but nothing else. In any case, they didn’t seem to be aware of him yet… or they simply didn’t care that he was watching.

Crossing the street, he walked closer to their property as Park Chanyeol successfully managed to pull Park Jongin to the driveway by the front door. He watched them unabashedly and unaffected, as if he were watching a TV show and not a real life event.

Across the lawn, he stood, watching Park Jongin sink his teeth into Park Chanyeol’s arm repeatedly, like a wild dog trying to tear off its master’s flesh. Kyungsoo stood, wearing a strangely curious smile on his lips as he drew smoke from his cigarette, and said hello.

 

*

 

“Is everything alright here?”

Chanyeol and Jongin stopped struggling against each other and turned towards the source of the deep voice.

To their surprise Do Kyungsoo was standing on their driveway, smile plastered on his face and arms crossed over his chest. He cocked his head sideways to look at Jongin who was blocked from his vision by the taller of the three.

Jongin shrugged out of Chanyeol’s hold and stood beside him, smiling nervously at their neighbor, his hand rubbing at the spot Chanyeol was gripping.

Kyungsoo could see that it was red and on its way to bruising. He wondered what Jongin could have done to warrant a bruise like that marking his pretty body. He wanted to touch it and soothe the pain somehow.

Chanyeol blanched but regained composure and smiled, his lips forming a line, “Ah, Mr. Do-”

“Call me Kyungsoo, please.”

Jongin noticed the cigarette perched between Kyungsoo’s stubby fingers and the tattoos peeking out from underneath his T-shirt sleeves.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol laughed, “Everything is fine, thank you for asking.”

Kyungsoo eyed the long, bleeding gash Jongin left on the taller boy’s arm, turning Chanyeol’s attention towards it, as well. It was a thin scratch but it looked like it definitely hurt.

“You sure about that?” Kyungsoo took a drag from his cigarette and, while the taller boy was distracted, roved his eyes all the way down Jongin’s body, noticing how the tanned boy was eyeing his cigarette- the way it switched places from between his fingers to between his lips.

Jongin looked away as soon as he caught Kyungsoo’s gaze, and Kyungsoo thought that was the cutest thing he’d seen him do.

“Everything is alright, Kyungsoo, just… a little spat between two brothers, nothing more or less.” Chanyeol laughed lightly and bit his lip, knowing Kyungsoo hardly believed his words.

“A-ha…” Kyungsoo replied, tongue in cheek, dragging out the word. He rubbed the side of his forehead with his thumb, cigarette still in hand, and sucked in another drag. He took his time blowing out another plume of smoke- looking between the two boys in front of him but mostly eyeing Jongin’s choice of clothing.

 _Interesting outfit… a tad skimpy,_ Kyungsoo thought to himself, raising an eyebrow at the way the shorts cut off right at the top of the young boy’s thighs. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious to know what it looked like from behind.

“……Well, I’ll see you two around then.” Kyungsoo said with finality and rubbed his hand at the side of his undercut, taking a final drag of his cigarette.

“Of course. If you’ll excuse us…” Chanyeol said with a bite in his words because he knew Kyungsoo was eyeing Jongin, and right in front of him, too.

Kyungsoo walked a bit further to stub out his cigarette on the driveway, turning back to see Chanyeol stepping through the front door of his home. He chanced a glance at Jongin’s retreating back and, _Wow, those are some shorts he’s got on... nice assets._

Kyungsoo laughed at his own pun.

He wondered if maybe that’s why Chanyeol was so mad. Because his brother wanted to stroll around the neighborhood dressed that way… How young was Jongin anyway.

 

*

 

Later that day, the sky was pink with the sunset, and Kyungsoo stood at his own driveway, smoking another cigarette. If he focused hard enough, he could see Jongin and Chanyeol through the open curtains in their kitchen window. He could see Chanyeol cupping Jongin’s ass and delivering a hard smack to it right after. He could see Jongin reacting by backing himself up against the fridge until the taller male left the kitchen. If he focused really, really hard, he could see the way Jongin’s shoulders shook as he faced the sink with his head down, like he was sobbing.

And once again, he wondered what kind of relationship bound these two men. If they really were _brothers_ , what kind of brothers were they?


End file.
